Betrayal
by Code LJ
Summary: The title says it all. However, the real question is: who is betraying who? Contains fantasy elements.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: It's been awhile since I've published, and this story has been revised, changed, and revised again, but has kept its original plot. I've taken liberties with past lives and family connections. Hope you enjoy! R/R please! Usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

Flint's face was a mixture of fury and pain. Lifeline repressed a sigh and moved forward, but he was quickly rebuffed.

"I need to report to Hawk. Immediately!" the Warrant Officer growled, storming off.

Lifeline looked over to Lady Jaye, who was climbing out of the helicopter. She met his questioning gaze with a shrug and shake of her head. She didn't look too happy either, but she seemed more upset than angry. She approached Lifeline and her voice sounded hoarse with emotion.

"I'm not sure what happened. Everything was running smoothly, but when I got to the rendezvous point, he had been attacked - a gunshot wound to his arm. I applied a temporary tourniquet – it didn't hit any major arteries – but he fought me the whole time." She sighed. "Let him report to Hawk – he's been fuming this whole return trip. Then, you might want to look over his wound to make sure it's not more serious."

Lifeline nodded, then hesitantly asked "Are _you_ okay?"

She gave him a strange look and a weird laugh. "Me? I'm fine. I wasn't the one who was attacked and shot. Someone compromised his position. Feel sorry for _that_ poor bastard."

With that, she walked away, following much the same path as her partner had taken moments ago.

"It was premeditated," she could hear Flint saying, his voice hard, when she knocked on the CO's door.

"Enter," came Hawk's bark.

Squaring her shoulders, she followed orders and stood in front of a furious Flint and a stern-looking commander.

"Maybe you can shed some light on this, Lady Jaye," Hawk said, his tone serious, indicating for her to close the door.

She could feel the tension of the room. She knew Flint was upset about what had happened, but the mission had been a success. Looking confused, she glanced from one to the other. What was going on?

Taking a deep breath, she told of her meeting with her contact and how she had come across Flint, as well as how she had managed to get a few shots in before the small contingent of Cobra soldiers that had attacked him had retreated.

"That's it?" Hawk asked when she finished, an eyebrow raised. She could feel the anger radiating off of Flint and realized that it was directed at her. What had _she_ done?

"To the best of my knowledge, Sir," she stated. "After checking over Flint's wound to make sure it wasn't more serious than I had originally observed, I helped him wrap it up and we left." No need to mention the fact that the man had protested and insisted on flying the helicopter back to headquarters, although she was perfectly capable to do so in that situation. _Damn chauvinistic pride_.

She turned to Flint. "Lifeline wants to check you over when you're finished."

She almost flinched at the cold look he gave her. Steeling her emotions , she forced her expression to remain neutral, although her stomach was churning. What wasn't being said in front of her?

Hawk was quiet for a moment, his hand thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

Finally, he spoke. "It seems the two of you have differing stories as to what happened to result in Flint's position being compromised."

This time she didn't bother to mask the confusion. "I'm sorry sir, but how do they differ? It's what happened, or at least from my perspective, it's what happened." She laid the flash drive on the commander's desk that she had been given by her contact. "In my opinion, the mission was a success."

"And the two minutes of silence?" Flint ground out, unable to stop himself. "Where you gave away my position, resulting in my being attacked and possibly captured?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lady Jaye snapped, her own temper rising. "I never broke communication!"

"Really? I have documented proof! The last thing I heard was 'Let me take care of that' and then nothing." He didn't tell her about the agony he had suffered, thinking the worst had happened to her. He had been on the way to check things out when the Cobra soldiers had ambushed him. "When you came back on, it was already too late!"

She rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "I did not compromise your position!" she spat, her eyes narrowed.

In response, he held up the black box he had been holding. "Let's listen then, shall we?"

Hawk looked from one to the other, trying to read their body language. Granted, Lady Jaye was a first class actress, but he couldn't see Flint throwing accusations at someone when he wasn't completely sure – especially with her.

After the box had been hooked up to a speaker, they all listened as it replayed the meeting. Flint had been right – there had been about two minutes of silence, then the conversation came back on between Lady Jaye and her contact, making plans to leave.

"Make sure things are taken care of," came Lady Jaye's low voice before the playback stopped.

"You turned off your piece – you can hear the faint click when it goes off and then when you turn it back on. You can't blame _that_ on any interference!" Flint growled, not sure if he was angrier at the situation, or the fact that he let himself get so attached to this traitor! His pain, masked by his anger, he pushed down deep inside him. He'd deal with it later.

She looked bewildered for a moment. "That is not at all what happened! Things to be taken care of were my contact maintaining his anonymity and making sure he wasn't discovered!"

"Then maybe we should check this flash drive for the information you allegedly have on it!"

"Fine!" she thrust it into Flint's hands, flinching when their fingers made contact. She could hardly believe he of all people would blindside her with these accusations!

He didn't miss the expression when their hands met and for a moment, his anger faltered. Maybe she _was_ innocent. Granted, all evidence pointed to her being otherwise…..

The rumble of the building halted his train of thought.

"We're under attack!" Hawk growled, leaping to his feet, as the alarm sounded.

He turned to Lady Jaye. "While this is under investigation, you are to report to your quarters until further notice!"

"But…"

"That's an order!" Hawk barked.

Stunned, she simply stood there as the two ran out of the room. Another hit to the building made her realize the danger she was in by just standing there. Slowly, as if in shock, she began making her way to her quarters while around her, soldiers rushed to defend their base.


	2. Chapter 2

She was grateful everyone was so distracted - no one had bothered to ask her where she was going. It did leave her too much time to think, though. How could Flint think that she would give away his position, let alone betray him or GI Joe? She reviewed the mission in her mind as she lay on her bed. Nothing stood out as unusual. The two minutes of silence Flint had reported – what _had_ they discussed? Some small talk about nothing in particular, to help with their cover. After all, they had been in a crowded bar. She remembered the waitress hovering near them, hoping for a good tip. They had to engage in small talk so she wouldn't overhear anything. Or had she?

No, there was nothing that she could have said that would have given his position away. In fact, considering everything, she thought that Flint might have gotten a little upset over the mild flirtation she had with her contact, even though that had been part of the cover.

No, she never thought anything like this would have happened, let alone _Flint_ being her accuser. How far was Hawk going to let him take it?

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door and Scarlett poked her head around, giving her a sympathetic look. Lady Jaye had no idea how long she had been laying there, but knew that the battle sounds had died away a while ago. Most likely it had been several hours. Her friend looked tired, but gave her a small smile.

"Hawk needs to see you," she said softly. She paused, then seeing her friend's condition, she added, "There's going to be an inquiry. Is there anything you'd like to tell me before going in?"

In her pre-Joe days, Scarlett had trained as a lawyer, and Lady Jaye could hear the professional tone resonating from her voice.

"Clean yourself up first," Scarlett finally said after a moment of silence, patting her on the shoulder and steering her towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Lady Jaye realized she had been crying and her eyes were red-rimmed. Sighing, she cleaned herself up and used makeup to try to repair some of the damage.

"That's better," Scarlett smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Listen, Allie, if there's anything you need to say before you go in there…it's not looking too good." She paused, then added softly, "Especially since Flint is the one accusing you."

Lady Jaye shook her head. "Shana, I just don't understand what could have happened. I hardly even recognize Flint," she began, her voice cracking with emotion. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together. She couldn't afford for her emotions to take control. "I reported to Hawk what happened. I have no idea how my comm got turned off during our conversation, but it was _nothing_ – I've been replaying it over and over in my mind. We were just chatting, using small talk as a cover – something so insignificant I can't even remember what we said!

Cover Girl came out of her bedroom, listening to the last statement. "Hmm. Remember the synthoids?" She approached Lady Jaye. "What's to say you're who you say you are? Or for that matter, who Flint claims he is?"

Scarlett looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Green sweater," Lady Jaye said pointedly to Cover Girl, who flinched.

"Oh yeah. She's the real deal – no way Cobra would know about that! Besides," she grumbled, "I said I was sorry! Who knew I'd end up getting oil on the sleeve and it wouldn't come out."

Scarlett sighed. "Well, now that we've established Allie's not a clone, can we proceed? It's not going to look good if she's late."

"Are you sure you didn't think of anything that might help explain things?" asked Scarlett again as they made their way down the hallway.

Lady Jaye shook her head. "It's just as I told Hawk, and then you." She stopped for a moment. "Wait! The flash drive!"

She paused as Scarlett shook her head. "It was corrupted – Breaker's trying to see if he can salvage the file, but it had a virus on it. Hawk's already furious because when he put it on his laptop, it almost wiped out his whole operating system, and could have actually begun copying data and sending it out to another source!"

She inwardly groaned. It wasn't looking any better for her. "He's a reliable contact – one I've used for years," she murmured in response. "I can't imagine him setting me up like this."

Standing in the room in front of the inquiry committee made up of Hawk, Flint, Duke, Beach Head, Scarlett, and Snake Eyes made her feel even worse. Accusatory eyes stared at her as each one asked her questions about the mission. At times, Flint would interrupt to "correct" her on certain points, but otherwise he sat quietly and glared at her, his arms crossed as much as his sling would allow it. The attack coming on right after their arrival hadn't helped either, although they couldn't connect her to it – not that Flint didn't try.

As silence reigned in the room, Hawk cleared his throat. Nodding at Scarlett, he ordered her to escort Lady Jaye to his office while the committee deliberated.

"I know what you're thinking," Scarlett said softly as they walked down the hall to Hawk's office. "Duke already did his test question with Flint, and it's really him." Ever since the synthoid affair, everyone had been ordered to have a "buddy" with a "test question" to make sure others couldn't assume their identity.

"It doesn't look good, does it?" Lady Jaye commented, her tone miserable.

"Let me see what I can do when I get back," Scarlett said sympathetically, not telling her she doubted anything she would say could help. It looked pretty bad for Lady Jaye, especially with the additional evidence of the flash drive. And when she refused to reveal her contact? Even worse.

An hour later, she was escorted back to the committee. Blank faces stared back at her as Hawk read the verdict. She refused to look down, choosing instead to stare back at her teammates.

"Alison Hart-Burnett, codenamed Lady Jaye, you have been accused of engaging in acts that could be considered treasonous to both your unit and your country. This committee has heard your testimony as well as that of your other team member. This committee has come to a verdict." He paused, taking the time to clear his throat. "At this time, we feel that as a result of conflicting testimony, there is not enough evidence to conclusively convict you of any wrongdoing. However, know that we will be observing you closely after this. You will be on administrative leave, and then serve a probationary period until we see fit to reinstate you."

Silence reigned across the room. A breeze, seemingly from nowhere, began to ruffle the papers on the table. Several of the team shifted uncomfortably. It was almost as if a storm were brewing.

"This is bullshit!" Lady Jaye suddenly burst out angrily. "You and I both know this! Why would I compromise my team and my partner," she said, directing her gaze at Flint, "after five years of service? My record has been exemplary!"

"Lady Jaye! Stand down!" Hawk ordered, jumping up from his seat, but she interrupted him with a wave of her hand, her voice growing cold. The room seemed to suddenly match the temperature of her tone. Beach Head looked questioningly at her, then back at Hawk.

"No, Clayton, with all due respect, you are treating me like I'm a stranger! You of all people know what this unit, its very mission, means to me! Honestly, do you see me betraying GI Joe?"

"No," murmured Scarlett, not realizing she was saying it aloud. Snake Eyes squeezed her hand in response, agreeing with her.

"Alison! Find your control! You do not want to make things worse!" Hawk threatened, hoping the use of her given name would break through her rant, but Lady Jaye held up her hand again.

"Control? You _dare_ talk to me about control?" she sneered, eyes narrowed. "Pray let me continue. You have had your say, and now I will have mine! Can you," and her eyes swept all the committee members, "really believe me capable of this? Because if you can even consider it, then maybe my place is no longer with GI Joe."

Flint stood, facing the woman he thought he had once loved. Right now doubt and confusion clouded that emotion.

"I stand by what I say," he stated, his voice hard. Scarlett would almost swear she saw his breath cloud in the cold room. What was up with the drop in temperature? Had the A/C unit gone on the blink again?

"What are _you_ saying?" drawled Beach Head to Lady Jaye, interested in the drama this was all causing. He had to admit, he was finding it all entertaining. Being one of the members who had thought the results inconclusive, he thought Lady Jaye's burst of temper interesting. Not to mention the havoc he was pretty sure she was causing with the climate. He had always thought there was something special about her, he speculated. Despite that, Lady Jaye had a point – looking at her record, she either hid her traitorous actions real well, or she was being framed. He couldn't help but glance over at Flint. Hard to believe it was _that_ guy doing it to her!

Lady Jaye flicked a glance at Beach Head after his question, but turned her attention back to Hawk. Her accent was thick, and a few of the members had to listen closely to understand her. "I don't take '_inconclusive'_ very well, nor do I like the fact that it's the decision of this _committee_ that I can no longer be trusted. I followed orders, did my job….I don't know why or how Flint was compromised, but I did my best to make sure he got back here in one piece! If my goal was to betray the group, then why the hell did I bother to do that and even come back here?"

She paused and drew a breath, glancing at the file in front of Hawk. "Are you so sure you want to do this?" she asked softly, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Do you really want to me to reveal the contents of our _agreement_, Clayton? Are you so willing to take away my _protection_? Can you live with the consequences?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

Hawk stood silently watching her, not sure what was going to happen next.

She walked up to him and opened the file. Glancing down at its contents, she smirked. "But this isn't my file now, is it?" She gave a harsh laugh as the file suddenly caught on fire. Several members at the table jumped up in surprise, but with a wave of her hand the flames disappeared, the file now a pile of ash.

She leaned closer to Hawk, indicating the group at the table. "Are you so sure you want _them_ to know the truth?" she repeated. "The whole reason why _you_ brought me here? Because I can guarantee you, if this monkey trial continues, you _will_ be sorry."

The others sat, stunned, not sure who this person was in front of them. Even Scarlett was silent – it wasn't very often she had seen her friend as furious as she was now, but she couldn't believe she was threatening her CO! Not to mention, they were all a bit taken aback by the unusual phenomenon happening in the room.

"Is it just me," Beach Head said quietly to Duke, "or did the temperature in this room drop about 20 more degrees?" As he spoke, he watched his breath cloud in front of him. Duke didn't answer, but speculated on the multiple meaning of the question.

"Your silence betrays your answer," Lady Jaye said coldly, taking a step back. Her eyes seemed to glow an emerald green in the dimness of the room. "If you remove my protection, you know what happens next."

As she turned to leave, she caught Flint's eye. She didn't bother to hide the pain she was feeling at what she felt was his betrayal. "I hope you know what your actions just cost," she said to him in a low voice before she whirled around and headed to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop!" Hawk's voice thundered across the room, making her pause in her tracks. He looked at the rest of the men and woman assembled and uttered one single word, "Leave!"

As if puppets connected by strings, they all stood up in unison and filed out the door, shutting it behind them. Hawk walked over to the door and turned the lock, then faced Lady Jaye.

She stood, arms folded, and waited for him to say his piece.

"I don't take threats idly," he began, his voice low and rumbling. "And what we have to discuss, you and I can do without an audience."

"Really?" she parried back sarcastically. "Because _Brother_ Clayton, I don't see the need to hide things anymore! You of all people should know why I'm _here_ and why I would never betray _this_ organization!"

Hawk sighed and rubbed his temple. "Look, I know you're upset with me and about this whole situation, but my hands are tied!"

"I can't see how you can take his word over mine," she argued, hurt creeping into her voice. "In fact, the whole 'two minutes,' " she said, using air quotes, "the first I heard about it was in your office. He wouldn't even talk to me the whole trip back, no matter how hard I tried!"

He gave another sigh. "We need to sit down and talk. I assume you have any of your, er, extras under control?"

She nodded as he pulled two chairs out from the table and placed them facing one another, indicating for her to sit. She was a bit embarrassed she had lost control, although part of her – the part she always denied – had relished using her powers again. She had dampened that enthusiasm quickly, her more practical side reasoning that these were, despite circumstances, her friends and she didn't want to do anything to hurt them.

She was just afraid of what she had unleashed when she had let her control slip.

"I had to follow procedure, you understand that? I couldn't show you preference over anyone else, especially one of my officers. Listen, what wasn't brought up, why Flint thinks he has a case against you is because of what the soldiers told him before they attacked. They told him _you_ had ordered them to attack. I think the words he used were 'Lady Alison sends her regards.' "

"That's ridiculous!" she spat out, quickly controlling her natural urge to lash back, finding that her powers surfaced much faster now with her emotions. She'd have to do some serious meditation tonight, she thought with an inward sigh. "Why would I help him if that was the truth? Why wouldn't he talk to me about that before coming to you?"

She started to get up and pace, but Hawk stopped her with a hand on her arm. He thought he could feel the hum of power surging through her. It could be his imagination, but he alone on base knew what she was capable of. He had always admired her control before. Giving a mental shake of his head, he should have known that what she felt was a sense of betrayal by a friend - someone closer than a friend – would hurt her immensely, and that it could spell danger. He was just grateful she had gotten it under control.

"I don't know what's going on, and why you're being set up – and I have no idea why Flint wouldn't say anything to you first." He sighed. "I realize you have a close personal relationship, so maybe it was hard for him to see beyond that." He also had to wonder why his Warrant Officer had been so insistent on her betrayal. Still, he _had_ checked out. "You'll still be under our protection."

She sighed, her eyes resigned when they met his. "No, I think it's already been broken. I can feel it."

He echoed her sigh. "Hear me out. Knowing what you are and what might happen, I see us playing it like this." He began to outline his plan to her.

Outside the room, the group stood, not sure if they should leave or hang around the hallway.

"What the hell just happened?" Duke had murmured as the door shut firmly behind them. He glanced over at his best friend, still wondering why he had drawn such a case over a woman he allegedly cared for. It _was_ him – he had checked.

"Do you think she'll really leave? I mean, can't say I blame her. Only thing I can't figure out - what the hell was up with the parlor tricks? The room growing cold, the file catching on fire….." a confused Beach Head asked aloud, addressing his question to Scarlett, who merely shrugged. She was visibly upset and moved closer to Snake Eyes, where they began their own private conversation.

After a moment, she cautiously approached Flint, who was staring angrily down the hall at nothing in particular.

"Are you sure it went down the way you said it did?" she asked hesitantly. "After everything you two have gone through…."

"I stand by my account," Flint replied angrily, surprising no one when he stormed off.

"Have you had a chance to talk to her?" Duke asked quietly, approaching Scarlett.

"Not much, other than she's just as confused as we are."

"She was a bit of a wildcat attacking Hawk like that," chuckled Beach Head. "I would have loved for a photograph of his face at that moment!"

All eyes turned to the door as it opened and Hawk exited, leaving it ajar behind him. He glared at his officers and snapped, "You don't have anything better to do than stand around all day?" He stomped down the hallway to his office.

"Is she still in there?" Scarlett silently signed to Snake Eyes who shook his head.

"How did she leave without us seeing her?" Duke wondered aloud, then shrugged. If anyone knew this base and its secrets, it would be Hawk.

Scarlett touched the door, letting it swing fully open. The room was indeed empty. She faced the others and echoed Duke's shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Jaye pulled over to the side of the road and put her car in park. Taking deep breaths, she was trying not to hyperventilate. She had done it – she had packed her things and left. She had almost revealed her true nature in her anger, but Hawk would probably explain it away to the others. She was grateful to the ones who had shown her visible support, like Snake Eyes and Scarlett. She wasn't sure where Beach Head stood. The quick nod he had given her when she had entered the room made her think he was on her side.

Her side. She sighed as she repeated the thought. Were there really sides? Was it really so simple as a right or wrong? _Inconclusive_. She repeated the word again in her head, giving a bitter laugh. Five years of loyalty and they couldn't decide whether she'd betray the one man she had felt was her future.

She glanced at the backseat of her convertible and grimaced. Five years of her life fit in that tiny backseat. She had left the designer clothes she used for some of her missions to her roommates, only grabbing personal items. The uniforms would probably hang untouched in the closet until someone else moved in, or until Hawk felt it necessary to reinstate her.

If she even wanted to come back. Flint's distrust hurt, more than anyone probably realized. It wasn't the fact that they were lovers. She had truly believed that he was her soul mate, and that they could make it through almost anything. Well, almost anything, she thought with another bitter laugh. He was adamant in his belief that she had done this to him. He hadn't even questioned her about it when they had been alone.

She thought over Hawk's plan. It was risky, she knew, and would reveal far more of her past than she had wanted, but it wasn't to be helped. Still, it was all she had.

Sighing, she shifted her car into gear and moved on. Hawk had encouraged her to go home and wait to be contacted. She wasn't sure if he had meant by him….or someone else. If it had been a Cobra ploy, would they contact her, thinking her disgruntled with GI Joe? She was sure their sources would report that she had left the team – and not under good circumstances. Would they try to recruit her as they had others?

She didn't want to think of the other possibility. It had been in the back of her mind for years, and yet he had left her alone. Granted, she had been under Hawk's wing, so to speak. Sighing, she feared the bubble of protection she had been under all these years was slowly melting away.

No, she wouldn't dwell on it. She would drive the several hours to New York, get a good night's sleep in her apartment, and book a flight to her real home. She'd have to sell the car or put it in storage, she thought, frowning. She had really liked this one, but like all material possessions, it could be replaced.

The trip didn't take too long, she reasoned, as she pulled into the parking deck hours later and found her space. The audiobooks she kept in her car helped keep her mind focused and off of her current situation. She almost regretted leaving the literary world she had immersed herself in the past couple hours. It had been nice hearing about someone else's problem. Shrugging to herself, she entered the security code in the elevator and waited for it to stop on her floor.

Dragging her suitcases behind her, she unlocked her door and entered, shutting it firmly behind her.

Designer dress bags littered the room and she smiled. No, giving away her old clothes hadn't been too much of a sacrifice since it was so easily replaced. Fashion Week had just ended, and as usual, her mother had ordered her everything in her size. She had to admit – despite their differences, her mother definitely understood her taste in clothes. Unzipping a few of the garment bags, she hung the ones she liked in the closet and packed the ones she wanted to take with her, digging out another suitcase from her bedroom.

She regarded her bags from the base. While she had felt the contents had been important at the time, she merely shrugged it off and slipped them into the walk-in closet in her room. She'd deal with them another time.

After calling the airlines and booking her first class ticket, she sat on her sofa and felt almost stifled by the silence in the room. Normally, there were few and far between places on the base that were completely quiet. She was about to turn on the TV when her cell phone rang.

Frowning, she didn't recognize the number but figured she'd better answer, just in case. It could be Hawk calling from an encrypted phone.

"Hello?"

"Alison, it's your father."

She felt her body stiffen in response, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Taking some deep mental breaths, she calmed her heart rate down and answered.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Just a visit. I'm in town and I hear you're free."

Her eyes narrowed in response. "I'm catching an early flight. Maybe some other time," she told him wearily. After the events of the day, all she wanted now was a long, dreamless sleep. The last thing she wanted right now, especially in her current state, was to see _him_.

"I understand it's not a good time for you, my dear, but I'd still like for us to talk." He paused, then warned, "You can't hold me off forever."

_Wanna bet?_ She thought childishly. She wondered if he was responsible for her current state of employment. It was a definite possibility. He had never understood her need to join GI Joe. Then again, he hadn't understood _her_ for a long time.

"I suppose I can't," she murmured. "However, I don't think I'd be very good company tonight. I'll be leaving tomorrow. Maybe you can catch me elsewhere." She sure as hell didn't want to make it easy for him, especially if he had orchestrated the whole thing!

There was a sigh, then, "Very well, my dear. I'll be looking forward to it."

She disconnected, then got up and checked the locks and security system in her apartment. It wouldn't hurt to be extra cautious, but she couldn't see him breaking in and causing too much attention. Not that he'd ever let a lock get in his way if he really wanted in.

At least she had told him the truth – she _was_ tired. Maybe Hawk's plan wouldn't take quite as long as she thought it would. She picked up her phone and made arrangements to have her car stored for the next several months. Maybe there wouldn't be a need to sell it after all.

Her dreamless sleep didn't come quite as easily as she had hoped. Instead, she couldn't get _him_ out of her head. How could he believe she'd ever do anything to deliberately hurt him? Her heart ached as she thought of their last night together, before the mission. They had chosen to spend the night in her room, and she had lain in his arms as he whispered his plans for them to get away after this next assignment. She remembered glancing at the picture on her bedside stand and smiling, recalling the last time they had managed to vacation together.

They hadn't really discussed their time after GI Joe, but both instinctively knew that it would be together.

Why, then, would he not assume this was some sort of Cobra trick? Why was he so adamant that she was guilty? What else had happened that he wasn't telling them, because surely it had to be something more!

She wanted to talk to him, but she had been prohibited from contacting any of the Joes during this period, with the exception of Hawk and even then, it would be through other means.

He probably wouldn't even answer anyway, she sighed, rolling over and trying for a more comfortable position. No, his eyes had shot pure hatred at her while she had been in front of him. She had barely managed to hold it together and instead had used it to fuel her anger. She was a little embarrassed she had lost control, but she had been able to pull it back when she needed to.

Sighing, she got up and padded over to the window and leaned against it, staring out at the city lights while tears streamed down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

He stared out at the night sky and sighed, realizing he couldn't hide the hurt anymore. Of all the people he knew or worked with, he would never have thought Allie would have betrayed him or the team.

When she denied it, he hadn't been surprised. Like the others, he had been shocked when she had turned on Hawk and verbally attacked him. He had thought _he_ would have been the target of her anger. Now, she was gone. If that didn't admit guilt to the others, he didn't know what else did. She had never been one to run from her troubles before, choosing instead to face them down.

_I'm better off_, he told himself, trying not to think of their last night together, lying in her bed. They had talked about getting away. _Guess it worked for one of us_, he thought with a smirk.

She had been the longest relationship he had ever been in. Granted, it had started out casual – a way for both of them to relieve some stress. It had grown into something more, to the point that he had once thought of asking her to marry him. It would have to be some time after GI Joe, but at least she'd know how much she meant to him.

"Lady Alison sends her regards." He had heard the Cobra soldier's sneer in his voice before they attacked. How would a common soldier know her real name? Then, after they had taken him down – and it did take five of them to do so, he thought with a sense of pride – the one had leaned forward and delivered the final blow: "All these years, she used _you_ to get information to us. You thought she actually had _feelings_ for you! We've all been impressed with her acting abilities, _especially_ her father!"

The Cobra soldier had raised his weapon to fire, but a shout had startled them and he had managed to roll to the side, taking the shot in his upper arm.

It had been Lady Jaye, and he could hear her cursing as she prepared to fire on the soldiers, but they had melted away by the time she reached him. Instead of chasing them, she had knelt down next to him and starting examining his arm, murmuring, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

His mind had been muddled by the information he had been given, and he fought her, wondering if this would be her final betrayal. Cobra could have been lying of course, but how would they have that kind of information – like her first name _and_ her title? It wasn't even on her military record! How had they known where to find him in the first place? And why had they run when she had shown up? They could have easily overpowered her as well, or taken them both prisoner!

No, there were too many unanswered questions. The more he had thought about it on the way back to the base, the angrier he had become. Maybe not talking to her about it hadn't been the best move, but he was afraid she'd reason with him and get away with it. Who knows what might happen next time, if she was truly working with Cobra? What did GI Joe really know about her anyway? Most of her file was highly confidential and blacked out. Only Hawk knew the whole contents of her file.

She had confided some of her past to Flint in some of their late night talks, as they were drifting off to sleep, or during a mission when it had just been the two of them. It had started out hesitantly on her part, and only after he had confessed bits of his past to her. He had been amazed at what she had experienced in her lifetime and almost envied her some of her experiences. However, he had learned that with some experiences had come great pain, and it had shaped her into the woman she was today. Or at least the woman he had thought she was. Maybe he should have guessed – she had been an actress as one of her former careers.

Sighing, he made his way to his office, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Hawk hadn't been too helpful, either. After the inquiry, he had disappeared into his office and barked at anyone who had disturbed him. As for Lady Jaye, she had turned tail and literally run off base. Not that he could blame her, but he had to admit he had been a little surprised that she had never sought him out, even to reason with him. It was just another nail in the coffin she had built for herself.

His mind kept replaying the scene in the conference room, where she had threatened Hawk to tell the "real truth." Maybe that was why Hawk had sequestered himself? Was he afraid one of them would ask for an explanation? The ones in the conference room knew that she was related to Destro, so why had she been so cryptic? Why had Hawk ordered them out? The CO should have just ended it then and there. From what he had heard, Hawk had left an empty room and Lady Jaye had simply disappeared. Unlike the others, he noticed he and Hawk had not been as disturbed about the supernatural events that had also occurred in that room. They both knew better. Rather, they both knew _her_ better.

There were too many unanswered questions, he thought again, shaking his head. Were Hawk and Lady Jaye somehow involved in….no, he wouldn't allow his thoughts to go in that direction. Hawk obviously had wanted to help her calm down before she had hurt anyone or herself. Still, the usually unflappable commander's current dark mood had been noticed by more than one person and speculated about.

Sighing again, he flipped through some of the papers on his desk, figuring now was as good a time as any to finish up the dreaded paperwork. It wasn't like he was getting anything else done.

However, just as he picked up his pen to sign some reports, there was a knock at his door.

Biting back at the intrusion, he called out for the person to enter. The door opened and Hawk stood there. "We need to talk," his Commander simply said, and then came in, carefully closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

She now regretted drinking the wine before bed. Not indulging in alcohol much since she had joined the military, she had hoped that drinking a few glasses might relax and help her sleep. She would have been better off staying up all night watching a movie and sleeping on the plane, she thought with a grimace, her hand rubbing her aching forehead.

Taking a drink from her water bottle, she was grateful when they called her section of the plane to board. She was also grateful, she thought as she settled in her seat, that no one around her looked familiar. She wouldn't put it past her father to join her on the plane, having the means to manipulate the passenger list.

_Her father._ It made her head pound harder to think of him that way. As far as most of the Joes knew, he was dead. In her own mind, that's how she'd like to see him – murdered by Cobra. If they knew the truth, there would be no way that she would have been able to stay in GI Joe. No, only Hawk had known. Hawk, who was her mother's stepbrother, had helped her free herself from her father's grasp and encouraged her to join the opposition.

He had offered her the protection she needed, and she had gratefully stepped up to the plate. He had even gone as far as to falsify most of her military history. She had done her time in other agencies and was a damn good covert agent, if she did say so herself, but Hawk would have had a hard time placing her on his team with the short history she had at the time.

She tried not to think about the only other Joe who would know almost as much about her. Even knowing what he did, he had no trouble accusing her. It still caused an ache when she thought about it. She knew over time it would fade. Obviously she had been wrong about him. Being on a separate continent and in what she considered her homeland would do her good. There she could heal and eventually move on with her life. Hawk's plan be damned. If things didn't work out, she'd find another way to avoid her father's power. She had to.

Luck was with her today as the plane took off and the seat next to her remained empty. She hadn't wanted to indulge in small talk with a stranger, nor be rude and ignore the person completely. Now she didn't have to worry about her manners. Sighing, she placed the headphones on her ears and found a channel that didn't pulsate with her head. Leaning back, she hoped to sleep through most of the flight.

_Joe Headquarters, One Month Later:_

"What do you mean they've found a replacement for her already?" Scarlett whispered harshly to Snake Eyes, forgetting in her surprise to communicate silently. "I didn't even realize she had to be replaced!"

Hawk glared over at Scarlett and she promptly closed her mouth. Who was she to criticize her CO? she sighed inwardly. It had been only a month since Lady Jaye had left. Still….

Hawk threw several files on the table. "Duke and I will be looking at these three possible candidates. Because our current situation calls for a covert agent, we want to make sure we pick someone who is not only the best, but will gel quickly with our team."

Scarlett bit her lip, wanting to shout out that they _had_ the best. She couldn't help it – she glanced over at Flint, who was sitting there, expressionless. She felt her eyes narrow, followed by a warning squeeze from Snake Eyes sitting next to her. Soon after Lady Jaye disappeared, he had taken leave. She had heard he had headed home for awhile, to help out his parents. When he returned, he had seemed calmer, more at ease – like he had made his peace with things.

The team went over the candidates and weighed pros and cons of each. Once the meeting was over, Hawk nodded and was the first to leave the room.

Scarlett pulled Duke aside.

"What the hell kind of game is this?" she murmured softly to him, all too aware of the ears still in the room.

"Not here," Duke sighed, nodding towards the remaining members in the room. "If you need to talk, let's head elsewhere."

"Fine," Scarlett rolled her eyes. "How about we take a walk?"

Duke reluctantly followed her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to give all the answers she wanted. He knew, though, if he didn't go with her now, she would just continue to hound him. Best to get it over with, he sighed.

Once they made their way through the maze of corridors to the outside world, Scarlett led him to a small grove of trees away from the base.

"All right," she said, turning to him suddenly once she felt they had covered enough distance, "spill!"

Duke considered his options. He could pretend not to know what she meant. Granted, it might cost him some physical pain as well as an earful. Then again, he could just tell her what he knew. She'd find out anyway – she always did. It's what made her a great intelligence agent.

"Fine, Red," he relented, using an old nickname he had for her, "what do you want to know? Know that," he said, raising his hand helplessly, "I'm only privy to so much of Hawk's thoughts. He's been keeping his cards close lately."

She blew out another sigh. "Okay, then," she said, her eyes narrowed in concentration, picking her words carefully, "why do we need a new covert agent?"

"Lady Jaye has officially resigned," he told her, giving her a strange look. It was well known that she had left the base. Why would Scarlett be asking him this?

"How can you resign an enlisted position?" she asked, a devious smile playing on her face. "She couldn't very well resign her commission. No, she'd have to be discharged, and with the way things were going, it would be a dishonorable discharge. So what exactly _was_ she that she could resign?"

He knew he had been played. He wasn't surprised, though. "Fine," he admitted, "but this isn't anything that's not old news. You know Hawk recruited her from overseas. She was never quite military and to tell you the truth, most of her file was and still is classified. I never understood why Hawk gave her a rank other than it helped with the paperwork," he shrugged.

She tapped her lip thoughtfully with her forefinger. He was right – it wasn't news to her. "Why is Hawk trying to replace her so quickly?"

"You heard him – we have need of a covert agent. Lady Jaye was one of the best, I give you that, but there are others out there that have had their application in for years. He narrowed it down to the three candidates we went over and we're supposed to go look at them in the next week, to make a final decision. All three have stated that if they were offered the position, they'd take it."

Duke glanced pointedly at his watch. "I have to get moving," he said in way of apology. "Hawk wanted me to meet him in his office."

"One more thing. Why did Hawk react the way he did in the meeting? What exactly _is_ Lady Jaye to him?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I have to tell you, Red, of that I have no clue. All I can say is in my years working with him, he's never reacted that way to anything before. He doesn't even want her name brought up in meetings." He paused, then looked her straight in the eye. "I'd expect that behavior from Flint, but not from Hawk."

She felt honor-bound to defend her missing friend. "There was never anything unusual going on between the two."

"I didn't say that!" Duke protested, putting up a hand to fend her off. "Just…well, there's something not right about this whole situation. Maybe he's just worried about her, but…." He left his sentence hanging and shrugged.

She nodded, agreeing with him. "Thanks," she said, giving him a pat on the back. Flashing him a quick smile, she turned and made her way back to the base, her ponytail swinging from side to side as she walked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Has he made contact?" came the gruff voice over the secured line.

No need to ask who he was referring to. She replied, "Only once, and that was the night I left the base. I made mention I was coming home, but so far, he hasn't made contact again." She paused. "I don't expect him to wait too much longer. Something's up – I can feel it. He wants something."

There was silence on the phone as he took in her reply. "I've put a plan into play. We're working on filling your empty position."

She was startled by the information. _I guess I never realized it was truly over_, she thought sadly. Her time at home so far had been filled with visiting relatives and working on making parts of her home liveable again. She had bought it after college, thinking to take the time to fix it up. She recalled the independence she had felt, the sense of pride. Every part of the restoration she had overseen, often pitching in herself when needed. However, it had been some time since she'd been here, and there were several rooms that had needed some TLC. It had given her a purpose and renewed energy. Well, that, and just being home. She always felt more peaceful in this place. It was one of the reasons she had bought it.

Unfortunately, the sense of peace she usually felt was being disturbed. She wasn't sure by what – her current mood, her situation – but something wasn't right. She had been debating on whether she should be moving on, seeking peace somewhere else.

"Is there anyone else aware of this, or are you and I it?" she asked, not knowing if he'd answer her.

He seemed to mull it over for the moment. "For right now, it's you and I. Duke is about to be brought into the situation as well." He paused. "I'm going to have to reveal things to him. You realize that." It was a statement, not a question.

She tried not to sigh. She had kept her true lineage a secret for so long. But then again, this was Duke. It would be best to bring in a third, just in case something should happen. Then again, Hawk could only tell him what he knew - and even he didn't know the full story.

"Of course," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Keep in touch," Hawk's voice gruffed over the phone. "Keep me posted of anything that happens." There was another pause, and then, "I believe in you."

After that, the line went dead, but not before she felt a warm tingle. At least someone did, she thought with a sigh, trying but failing to not picture Flint, his eyes dark with distrust.

She still couldn't understand how he was so convinced that she had been in the wrong. He had never given her a chance to explain and she had stormed off the base so quickly, she hadn't given him a piece of her mind before she left. Usually, their differences were solved by one of them blowing their temper, the other responding – and then both seeing reason. She had to admit – the "makeup sessions" had been worth it!

She gave another wry smile. What was it about the two of them? Granted, she knew _her_ problem – all her life, people had disappointed or abandoned her in one way or another, and so she became guarded, never letting anyone fully in….until Dash. Even during their worst arguments, she had felt safe, knowing that at some point, one of them would see reason and that things would go back the way they were. Only this time, it hadn't happened. No, he truly believed she had betrayed played him all these years. She knew him so well. She had hoped he would have known her as well, too. Obviously, he hadn't.

Then again, she still had her secrets that she had never told him. She hadn't thought much about it, having held her cards close to her for so long that she never realized a situation could arise that would call for him knowing the whole truth about her past and her lineage. If he _had_ known, would he have been so quick to judge?

Sighing, she wandered from her office and out the veranda doors, heading towards the stables. Maybe a ride would do her good and help clear the air between her ears, she thought with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

She had no particular destination in mind and had given her horse its head. She realized her mistake as it paused on top of a knoll and she found herself staring down at the massive castle below. The exterior lights had been created to give the castle a scenic glow at night, although few would ever see it. She could tell by the banners flying that its master was not in residence. Probably explained why he hadn't contacted her again.

She sighed, wishing for the times that she had roamed those halls, clueless as to her father's true nature. No, at that time she had been a young girl and had worshipped him. He had doted on her, spoiling his only child. She had cried whenever she had been separated from him, and he often relented and took her on trips with him to far off places. It wasn't until she was older she learned of his secrets.

No, she wouldn't make this easy for him, she thought with a frown, wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She spurred her horse and headed back the direction they had come. She would oversee that the last of the repairs were scheduled and then leave, she decided. So much for coming home, she thought with a sigh. Maybe somewhere else, she could escape her pain and heartache.

Her thoughts of self-pity were interrupted by her horse coming to an abrupt stop.

"What is it, girl?" she murmured, looking around for the cause.

Her horse whinnied and Lady Jaye found herself dismounting, staring at a strange glowing object about 100 feet down a path in front of her.

"I know this place," she murmured to herself. Her horse nervously sidestepped. She placed a soothing hand on its neck. "It's okay, Empire," she said, studying the faint light. She moved away from her horse and started down the path. She wasn't sure why she felt so compelled to follow it, but her instincts told her that she was doing the right thing. She had the feeling that she had done this before in some other time and place.

She finally found herself standing in front of a small cottage. A faint glow came from within. Curious, she put her hand to the door and found it opened to her touch.

"I was wondering when you would find the time to come visit me," came an ancient voice from inside, followed by a wheezy laugh.

Images flooded Lady Jaye's brain as she moved forward into the dimly lit cottage. "Grandmother?" she called out softly, remembering they had always called her that. As far as she knew, the elderly woman had never had any family. She had once joked that she had outlived them all, she recalled. That would have been when she would have been called to the Great Hall by her father.

"Yes, child, over here. Come sit for a spell and visit. It's a shame I had to send the wisps to fetch you," she scolded.

"You have been away for a long time," Grandmother continued, pouring tea and handing her a cup. "I am surprised that you are still with us. It's been too long since you have visited and recharged. However," she said, taking a sip of her tea, "you're here now."

"I _am_ sorry I haven't been over to visit until now," Lady Jaye apologized.

"I had a recent visit from your father," Grandmother replied, getting straight to the point. Lady Jaye blinked, surprised at her bluntness. "He tells me you are no longer with the American unit."

"Not by choice," she murmured in response.

"He wanted me to talk to you of duty, but I think that's not what has you out riding in the middle of the night."

She held out her hand for Lady Jaye's cup and studied the bottom. "Hmm. The leaves seldom lie," she said thoughtfully, tilting the cup this way and that. She looked up at Lady Jaye and her face crinkled into a smile.

"I see there's a young man involved. Possibly one your father doesn't approve of?"

"His opinion is not my concern," Lady Jaye replied stubbornly.

"It should be. Seems he has interfered quite a bit," the old woman cackled, setting the cup down gently on the table next to her. "You do need to talk to him, child. Listen to what he has to say. He does believe he has your best interests at heart. He has great news to share!"

Lady Jaye crossed her arms. "I doubt we would agree on that."

"You always were the stubborn child," Grandmother sighed, but gave her an affectionate pat. "Talk to him. Truly listen. Then, make your choice." She shuffled over to her makeshift sink and set the tea cups at the bottom. "If your young man truly loves you the way you believe he does, then nothing your father is going to do matters."

Lady Jaye knew she spoke the truth, but she also knew how stubborn Dash could be when backed against the wall.

"It won't be easy, but then again, you're not used to the easy way are you now?" Grandmother chuckled. "Your past has served you in well in preparing you for the future." She shuffled over to the door and Lady Jaye knew that was her signal to leave.

She leaned over and kissed the wrinkled cheek. "Thank you, Grandmother. I promise to visit again before I leave."

"You will not have time," the old woman commented cryptically. "But I appreciate the thought."

Lady Jaye found her way back to her horse, who was nervously pawing the ground. She gave a whinny of recognition when she saw her.

"Come on, Empire," she sighed, mounting. "We've got some work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't long before she was contacted again. She should've expected it, really, she thought, looking at him standing in the middle of her library. He had always had a flair for the dramatics.

"I guess I shouldn't expect the little girl who would come running and jump into my arms," he said with a chuckle.

In response, she crossed her arms and gave him a cold stare.

"I guess not," he replied, still smiling.

"I'm surprised you took the time to unmask," she finally said, her tone bitter. How could he just stand there and act like everything was okay?

He spread his arms wide. "I thought we could talk better this way. There's no need to hide who I really am, is there?"

"Why did you do it?" she asked, ignoring his remark. "How could you?" she accused.

He didn't pretend to misunderstand. "My dear," he sighed, "it's about time you and I were once again on the same side. You are, after all, my heir."

"You chose your side. I chose mine," she answered stubbornly, turning away and looking out the window. It was dark and she couldn't see anything, but she couldn't continue to look at him. Not as he looked now. At least with his mask on, she was able to pretend he was someone else- **not** the father she once loved and adored.

Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. By revealing himself to her, he hoped to garner some sympathy. Only thing was, she knew how he operated, and that clouded her vision even more.

"And yet you betray me and our relationship," she said suddenly, turning back around.

He waved a dismissive hand. "That was the easy part! I simply had some of my personal guard dress up in Cobra uniforms and plant the suggestion in Flint's head. He did all the rest." He paused, then said with a smirk, "It didn't take much to convince him. It truly shows how unsuitable he is for you."

Her eyes narrowed. "The use of my given name was very effective."

"I thought it added a nice touch." He actually sounded proud, damn him!

She crossed her arms again and glared at him. "What exactly is it you want? Why go to all this trouble? I doubt it's just for a father daughter reunion."

He settled into one of the high-backed chairs that graced her library – antiques she had proudly restored herself. He thought he looked quite regal sitting there. The glare from his daughter didn't bother him – she had always possessed a stubborn nature. It was one of those traits she had most likely inherited from him, he thought with a chuckle.

"Like I said, Alison, it's high time we joined forces. And frankly, your pseudo-romance with that Flint character was becoming old. Like he's worthy of our heritage," he said with a derisive snort. "Some commoner from middle America. A human. Really, Alison, I raised you better!"

At the mention of Flint, she stiffened. In the back of her mind, she had wondered why he had centered his smear campaign on him.

"There had to be something else," she said thoughtfully, studying her father. "Something more than just your guards spouting my name."

Her father gave a sly smile. "Well, there was a bit of a hypnotic drug, mixed with adrenaline to increase suggestibility. It served its purpose," he shrugged. "We've found that with the increased anger the adrenaline causes, the suggestion is likely to stay implanted longer without any other work on our part. There would have been more, but you appeared earlier than my men anticipated. Had they stayed any longer then you would have recognized them for what they were. But, it served its purpose. Your biggest supporter ousting you as a traitor – who could argue with that? No, my dear, the plan was fool proof. Even without the larger dose and subsequent 'refill,' it produced the expected results. Your court martial resulted in you returning home where I knew I would find you. Your time with them is finished. You are now back with your own kind."

Her expression was a mirror of his own. "Court martial? Oh no, Father, there was no court martial," her cool tone sounding triumphant. "An inquiry, yes – with inconclusive results. All that means is an extended vacation for me." At his irritated look, her smile widened. "You may have thought Flint lost his faith in me, but not everyone did."

"Hawk," her father muttered angrily. "Never mind. You won't be contacting him anytime soon. In fact, I have some great news to share with you, but alas, our time is up. It will have to wait." He reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone. Dialing a certain sequence, he summoned his guards to him.

"Until you can see reason, dear one, you will be kept under lock and key. My guards will see to that." He rose from his seat. "Unfortunately, business calls me away. I shall be seeing you soon. We have much to discuss about our new life." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away, but it only served to amuse him more.

"We will be together once more, reigning side by side. You are my heir and I will see you with a worthy suitor at your side."

As suddenly as he had appeared in her house, he was gone. She looked down at the book still on the table next to her – the one she had been reading when he had shown up in her library.

Sighing, she began to pick it up then paused. Originally, she had been reading it because she couldn't sleep after her visit with Grandmother. Now, after the latest developments, she felt beyond exhausted. She let her body physically slump with the exhaustion she felt. She couldn't explain why she felt so drained by the encounter.

She knew her father spoke the truth. She could already see several of his personal guard outside the window. They wouldn't enter without her permission, but she was sure her father had taken care to isolate her without a phone or Internet connections.

Frustrated and confused, she stormed out of the library to her bedroom, realizing she was a prisoner in her own home.


	10. Chapter 10

_The time was near, he thought with a satisfied smile as he leaned back in his chair, surveying the Great Hall around him. Once, this castle was filled with beings bustling to do his bidding. It would be so again as soon as he was returned to his rightful place, he thought with a nod. He, along with his castle, would be transported back to its rightful place. He toasted himself with his glass of wine._

_Oh yes, he could tell she was ready. Her power practically hummed at him as he confronted her in the library. Using the special amulet that had been created for him, he had only touched on some of her power, trying not to be too greedy….but it had felt so good! Let her anger and frustration build – it only heightened the magic she possessed. _

_He had waited so long for this! Soon, everything would fall into place and he'd be rid of this simple-minded world he had been banished to. He'd depose the usurper who had ruled in his place these many years and once again declare himself ruler of his realm!_

_He'd miss few things in this world, especially knowing what was waiting on the other side. His spies had worked for decades, looking for that loophole, that opportunity for him to return to his rightful place. His army and supporters had grown on both sides but more importantly – the key. The key was almost ready._

_Oh, it was ingenious. All these years, he let her think she had her protection, fighting alongside the Joes. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt pulling it all away from her. It had to be done. She had suppressed her power for so long! It simply wasn't healthy, he reasoned. No, the frustration, anger, and emotion the betrayal had caused only served to release in her the key that would take him home. The fact that Flint had done it to her made it all the more sweet. He would have been the only one who would have held her back from her true purpose. Now, that was no longer an issue._

_Once she was in her rightful place at his side, she'd forget about this world. He'd find her the right suitor, and she would produce an heir to add to the family dominion. Ah yes, the right suitor, he thought, tapping his finger thoughtfully against his chin. He had several already in mind, but he'd let them barter with him. He was proud of the strong woman his daughter had become, but like all women, she had her purpose. _

_He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He had waited too long for this to fall into place. He would let nothing stand in his way!_


	11. Chapter 11

His time with his parents had done Flint some good. Working on the ranch, keeping busy by helping his dad repair some of the older buildings on the property had kept his mind off of things. Most nights, he had fallen into bed, exhausted, grateful for the dreamless sleep.

Then again, not all nights had been dreamless or so easy to fall asleep. Those were the nights when his thoughts were filled with her. How could he not think about her, after all they had been through, and how it had all ended? His heart ached, torn by the conflicting emotions. It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, accusing her like that.

It had been Hawk's idea for him to get some R&R after everything went down. He had needed to get off base, to get away from all those accusing eyes. He visualized her again, standing in the middle of the room, her head bowed as she heard the verdict. He couldn't forget the pained look she had sent him at the end. He only hoped that she would understand why things went the way they did. If he couldn't salvage their relationship….he wasn't sure what he would do.

No, according to Hawk, they had to lift the protection GI Joe had given her. Only he and Hawk knew the truth behind her heritage, about who and what she was really was. Hawk knew because Allie had trusted him. Flint knew because she had loved him enough to want him to know what she really was. Not that it mattered. By then, he had known the true Alison. She could be from another planet and it wouldn't have changed how he felt for her.

Sighing, he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. His mother had picked up on his mood and he had caught several sympathetic looks his way. He was sure she was going to ask him at dinner tonight, but he had seen her hesitate, and he had used that pause to help clear the table and offer to do the dishes. Instead, she had watched him speculatively. He knew his mother. She would eventually ask, but would rather he come to her. Chances are, she thought that they had a "falling out," as she called it, and things would go back to normal soon.

God, he hoped so.

It had all seemed so real, and the thought that he was sure that had been implanted in his head had made him furious. If it hadn't been for the fact that Hawk had come to him, he wasn't sure what he would have done. He had let Lifeline check his arm and take a blood sample. It hadn't shown much, but there were traces of something foreign. It was enough for Hawk to confirm what he had suspected.

And so it had began.

Hawk had promised to monitor the situation. He had made his CO promise to contact him if something went awry. While it had been nice to spend some time with his family, Flint was ready to get back to base and start phase 2 – whatever that was. Hawk had been holding his cards pretty close. Flint wondered if the man even knew what phase 2 involved!

Sighing, he rolled over, punched his pillow, and tried to steer his thoughts towards something more pleasant.


	12. Chapter 12

She had laid low, observing and scheming a way out of this latest predicament. Why her father suddenly decided to take an interest in her life, she had no idea. She sighed as she thought of how he had manipulated Flint. He would be none too happy to hear about it.

Her father hadn't said how long the effects lasted. Was Flint already regretting his accusations towards her? Not that she could get in touch with Hawk to find out, she thought despairingly, glancing over to where her phone lay, useless. Her father had literally cut her off from the outside world. His guards delivered any necessities she needed.

Frustrated, she blew out another sigh, staring out the window of her bedroom. The weather matched her mood as the gray sky drizzled rain over the land. She was beginning to get cabin fever and was feeling restless. It had been a week since she had last seen her father, a week that she had been held captive. A ride through the misty moors was becoming more appealing to her. She hoped it would discourage too many of the guard to follow. It also might be the only way she could get word out to Hawk about what was going on. For now, it was the only trick up her sleeve.

Coming to a decision, she threw several things in a waterproof bag and strapped it around her waist, which would lay hidden underneath her mackinaw. Guards be damned. If they wanted to watch her, they'd just have to keep up!

She boldly left the house by the kitchen door, heading for the stables. Immediately, one of the guard stepped in front of her.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave, m'lady. Master's orders."

She wanted to tell him what he could do to his "master," but caught herself. Instead, she gave him a saccharine smile and explained very carefully, "I am going for a ride. My horses need exercise and if I don't take care of them, who will? I promise I won't leave my property. If you think I'm going to encounter some sort of beastie out there, or attend some clandestine meeting, then by all means, accompany me," she finished, her tone sarcastic.

The guard nervously pulled at his collar. He was young, and one she didn't recognize. He was definitely human, his accent sounding more lowland than local. With a shrug, she continued on the way to the stables. She guessed he was probably radioing for advice, but she didn't plan on letting anyone stop her.

She rolled her eyes as two guards met her at the stables. "You requested an escort, m 'lady?" they asked politely. She could tell by their appearance that they weren't hired hands, but had worked for her father for a long time. She'd have a hard time getting rid of them. Then again, she thought, clenching her fist and feeling the power ebb and flow through her, it might not be so hard. Ever since she had come home, she had felt her power growing stronger. She was sure her father had sensed it, too, and that's why he had visited her. Why else would he have bothered with her?

She gave a quick nod of her head and entered the stables, saddling Empire herself. With an innocent air, she chose two of her less trained horses for her escorts. Let them have their hands full handling their mounts.

Dispatching her guards proved easier than she had thought. Now that it was accomplished with a little help from her green horses, as well as a bit of magic, she had her opportunity and pulled out the com. link that Hawk had insisted she take with her.

_Back at Joe Headquarters:_

"This is weird," muttered Breaker, adjusting his headset in order to hear it clearer.

"What is it?" asked Mainframe, glancing over at his buddy he was sharing guard duty with.

"It sounds like….it could be….." Breaker grabbed a pen and pad of paper lying nearby and started scribbling something down.

Mainframe got up and moved over to Breaker, checking the frequency of the transmission. "Is that Morse Code?" he asked, surprised that in this digital age, someone was actually using it! There were so many more efficient ways to get a message through. "This person must be desperate," he muttered.

Breaker took off his headset and looked at Mainframe, his expression puzzled. "It was on a Joe frequency. An older one...we reset them all the time, but this one hasn't been used in a while…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the message again. "I'd better get this to Hawk." The CO had told him to make sure he monitored the older frequencies, and now maybe he had his reason why.

Mainframe watched as his friend hustled from the room. Scarlett passed the worried Joe and sent a questioning glance Mainframe's way. "Is everything okay?" she asked. She hadn't seen these two men look quite as flustered as they did now.

"Weird transmission," Mainframe shrugged. "Breaker's taking it to Hawk. Came over one of the older frequencies. It was dumb luck we happened to receive it."

Scarlett frowned. "Weird message? Are we talking Cobra?"

Mainframe shook his head. "Not sure. Breaker didn't give any details."

Scarlett hurried off in the direction of Hawk's office, her mind going at warp speed. Older transmission, weird message….something was clicking – she just wasn't sure what.

Breaker had reached Hawk's office and found the door closed. He hesitated to disturb whatever meeting was going on. Usually when Hawk's door was closed, it was an unspoken order to keep out. He glanced down at the message he had just translated and sighed. It could be nothing – or it could be something extremely important. The man had told him to make sure he monitored _all_ Joe frequencies for the past several weeks. He shrugged to himself. It wasn't for him to decide. He raised his hand to knock.

Inside the room, Hawk was meeting with his two top officers, Duke and Flint. The knock at the door had his fist clenching in frustration, but outwardly, he gave a sigh of frustration, then barked, "Enter!"

Breaker poked his head around the door. "Sorry to disturb you, sir," he said, nodding at the other two occupants in the room. At Hawk's impatient look, he slid all the way into the office and strode forward, his hand outstretched. "We received this transmission on one of our old frequencies. Morse code. I thought you would want to have a look at it."

Hawk took the paper and unfolded it. His brows knit together as he read the message a second time.

His eyes narrowed as he finally caught the gist of the message.

"You say this came from an older frequency? From a com link?"

"Yes, sir!" Breaker replied, sweating under the scrutiny of his CO and the two others in the room. "You had made mention that I should be monitoring all frequencies, even the older ones. I happened to be flipping through some of the channels and caught this. It was repeated several times, then cut off suddenly. It was the same over and over until it ceased."

"Did you try to pinpoint where the message was sent from?"

Breaker shifted nervously. "I'm afraid not, sir. Like I said, I was doing a brief check of the channels and I caught that mid-relay. I'm not sure how long it had been transmitting. We had to change our frequencies after…" Breaker cleared his throat nervously, all too aware of Flint's presence, "after recent events," he finally finished, avoiding looking at the Warrant Officer. "The com didn't register to any of our Joes, past or present."

Hawk waved his hand, and Breaker stopped talking, taking the moment to wipe the sweat off his brow. Crumpling the paper in his hand, Hawk gave a curt nod at both of his officers. "I need to take care of this," he told them gruffly and left the office.

The three remaining men looked at one another, puzzled. "What was in the message?" Duke asked Breaker, who looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Hawk that," he said, wiping his palms on his pants leg. "Sorry, but I need to be getting back to the communications center."

He hurriedly left the room, grateful to be out from under the spotlight. How could such a strange message cause that many problems? He sighed, grateful that it was out of his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Hawk strode into the training area and after glancing around, finally found who he was looking for.

"Snake Eyes," he murmured to the man who had just stepped out of the training ring. The ninja looked at him, sensing the CO's mood. "I need to send you out on recon."

The ninja nodded, then followed Hawk out of the room and into one of the empty offices located in that part of the base.

Hawk uncrumpled the note and handed it to Snake Eyes. "Breaker happened to catch this transmission from a Joe com. Says it was on an older frequency. I think you can guess who it's from."

Snake Eyes read the note quickly, then nodded. He stared at Hawk, already knowing what he was going to say next.

"I want to send you out there, see what's going on and what we can do to help." He placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "I trust you'll keep this confidential. No one is to know about this, not even Scarlett."

Snake Eyes signed, and Hawk sighed. "I know. Let's just see what's going on first. I'm not sure an extraction is what's necessary at this point. I just want to make sure she's okay."

Snake Eyes signed again, and Hawk nodded. "As soon as you're ready. I'll make sure that the location is programmed into your nav system." He paused. "It seems phase 2 of our plan is already being played out."

Hawk watched the ninja silently move down the hall before he turned back to his office. He needed to talk to his second-in-command about this, he thought, clenching the note tighter in his hand. He just needed to isolate him from Flint. While Flint knew of the plan, the last thing he needed was the warrant officer going in without a clear head. He'd get his report from Snake Eyes and then determine what to do.

He was glad he had Snake Eyes prepped for this type of situation. He thought once again of the message. At first, he wasn't sure he had it right, but after rereading it, the situation seemed to scream out at him. Lord knows, he'd need more than Snake Eyes in there, but if there was anyone on his team who could handle this situation, it would be the ninja.

_Caged bird cannot sing._

The message was short, sweet, and to the point. Typical Lady Jaye, he thought with a worried frown. Obviously her father had made contact and was possibly holding her captive – either physically or by assuring that all her communication with the outside world had been cut off. She had purposely used an older frequency, one that traveled through an almost-defunct satellite. It would have been something her father would not have been monitoring, he knew. It was one of the reasons he had suggested it to her before she had left.

Of course, what worried him more was Breaker's statement that the message had stopped mid-phrase, as if she had been discovered.

Hawk found his two officers near his office, deep in discussion. He studied the brown-haired man intently. He was the last person most Joes had thought would call out Lady Jaye. It had been good to get him off the base, before he blew his cover. He could still sense that the man was wound tight, but he was not in danger of jeopardizing the mission at this point.

Flint turned as if sensing Hawk's eyes on him and spotted his CO behind him.

"Duke, I need to see you in my office," Hawk told him, with a dismissing nod to his third in command.

Flint hesitated. He knew his CO wanted to talk privately with Duke, but he couldn't help but feel a need to be there as well.

"Sir," he began, earning a look of irritation from Hawk, "I think I should be present." He had a gut feeling it was about Lady Jaye. She was gone and there was a distinct possibility she was in danger, judging from the tight look on Hawk's face. He'd be damned if it wasn't him riding to her rescue!

Hawk sighed. He should have known Flint would insist on being in on this. He gave a curt nod of assent, and entered his office.

"Close the door."

Duke followed the orders, then sat in one of the chairs facing Hawk's desk, Flint choosing to stand, leaning against the back wall. Not saying a word, Hawk handed Duke the note to read, with Flint leaning slightly forward over his shoulder.

He frowned in concentration. "Caged bird. Isn't it usually something about the caged bird can't fly?" He chuckled. "Flint's more the literary than I am."

Hawk rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm curious as to how you both interpret that message."

"Can't sing. I'm guessing caged means captured and can't sing is communicate…except this came through a communiqué. So is the sender the caged bird, or is he or she reporting for someone else?"

Hawk steepled his fingers together and leaned forward. "I'm sending Snake Eyes to look into it. One of our former operatives is in trouble, I'm afraid."

"Lady Jaye," breathed Duke, sitting back in his seat. "I wondered," he murmured, thinking her abrupt departure had always seemed a little suspicious to him. He could feel Flint tense up behind him.

Hawk nodded. "Snake Eyes, myself, and of course Lady Jaye know the truth. We cannot trust anyone else with it at this point in time. You two are about to join this small circle. I will need someone in command of a possible extraction, if it becomes necessary."

"I'll give you the abbreviated version. Lady Jaye was never an agent of Cobra. I know this for a fact. However, it was staged so that it would look like she was. What better way to do this than to have her boyfriend be her accuser?"

Flint nearly choked and Duke looked so startled at the use of the term "boyfriend," Hawk almost lost his concentration, trying not to laugh. Like he didn't know what went on at his base!

"We hatched a plan and Lady Jaye was sent packing. The rumor was spread that she had been court martialed, just to see whose interest it would perk. Obviously the one who framed her in the first place took note, just as we planned. His contact and obvious capture or restriction by him is what is making our canary so silent. I'm afraid not only does he have her trapped, but he's made sure to cut off all communication. I'm surprised she was able to get us the message she did, to tell you the truth."

"So we know who framed her," Duke said, glancing over at Flint. His friend didn't seem too surprised at this information. He strongly suspected he was in on the scheme the whole time.

"You'd be surprised at the kind of power her father possesses."

"Her father?" Duke looked startled. "I thought he was dead."

"To her, yes, and that's what she tells people if it comes up. I think I would, too, if it was my father."

The two men looked expectantly at Hawk.

Hawk gave a nod, then continued. "I know you're both well aware of Lady Jaye's familial relationship with Cobra and in particular, Destro. However, I'm afraid it goes deeper than that. It's quite a fantastic tale, to tell the truth."

"You see," he said, leaning back, studying his two officers' faces closely for a reaction, "Destro is in fact her father."

Duke quickly hid his surprise. If he was Lady Jaye, he probably would have hidden that fact as well. Flint merely crossed his arms, masking his reaction. Hawk had to wonder if he had already known. He and Lady Jaye shared a close relationship. While Flint had never disclosed to him what he knew about his partner, Hawk was pretty confident the next bit of information would be a surprise to him.

"Her father, obviously, wanted her to join Cobra when it formed, but instead, she came to me. I encouraged her to join GI Joe. _Our_ relationship is a bit more complicated. Through one of her mother's many marriages, I am actually her stepbrother. It's one of the reasons I know about her past as well as I do. While I was a little older than Alison when the marriage occurred, we did develop a friendship for the brief time period. Later, I offered her the protection of GI Joe in return for her work as our covert agent."

He paused again, letting it all sink in. He knew the next part would be the one that the two would have a hard time swallowing.

Hawk leaned forward. "Of course, that's not the full gist. You may find this hard to believe, but Lady Jaye has some special qualities about her that aren't quite…human," he said, for lack of a better word.

"She's a mutant?" Duke questioned, frowning.

It was Flint who answered. "No," he said quietly. "It's more than that."

Hawk looked surprised for a moment, then continued. "He's right," he said, shaking his head, "she's not a mutant. Her clan is from a much older, more ancient race. I'm not even sure of its true name, only that it's sometimes used as the basis of what we read about in fantasies and fairy tales. Each one has a basic power, which they draw from nature. I believe they're able to manipulate earth, fire, wind, and water, from what Alison told me. However, each one also has a specialized power. It's pretty apparent what Alison's is: she only has to hear a language once for her to speak it fluently. Her father's, of course, is in mechanics and engineering.

"I know that there are a lot of their kind existing in the world today, living and working with humans. Alison was never quite sure of the whole history, or she didn't choose to share it with me." He paused. "Know what I say is confidential. Alison entrusted me with this knowledge and I would hate for it to be…exploited."

He paused, then after both men nodded, he added, "She has an amazing control over her powers and even when her temper's flared in the past, she's managed to keep it in check. I've never seen her lose control until that day."

He sighed. "She's always been worried about her father taking control of her powers. It's one of the reasons I offered the protection of GI Joe. Unfortunately, when we cast her off, any protection she had from us has been lost."

Duke nodded, recalling the scene in the conference room. Things were beginning to make sense – even as unbelievable as they sounded. He glanced back at his friend and saw Flint's face was guarded. He didn't seem upset or too disturbed by the news. Had he already known?"

"I should be in charge," said Flint quietly, breaking the silence in the room. "I know her the best. I'll be able to get her out of there. We've worked together all these years, her moves are like my own."

Hawk considered the request. "Do you think you'll be able to handle it? Will she? You were pretty adamant about the whole thing. It was very convincing."

Duke interrupted, "What Flint saw, what he heard – you believe it to be part of the whole set up? We could play it to our advantage, if they still think Flint's mind hasn't changed."

Hawk mulled it over. After a few minutes, he nodded his head. "Let's send Snake Eyes out on recon, see what he can find out. Then, we'll decide the best course of action." He paused, directing his next words at Flint. "We need to make sure we think this through logically. After all these years, Destro decides to set it up so that she can't come back to GI Joe. He has something in mind, and obviously wants to use Alison for his own gain. Be careful. I don't think he's going to give her up easily."


	14. Chapter 14

She stared sightlessly out the window, deep in thought. The guards had woken quicker than she had anticipated, and had caught her using the sat. device. After crushing it beneath their boots, they had escorted her back to the stables and up to her room.

She had tried talking to the guards, making possible friends and allies, but no one would really discuss anything with her and she couldn't establish a rapport between any of them. She had even tried using glamour – her people's type of magic – but they had been able to resist. It was then she knew for sure that they were similar to herself. Although she didn't remember them, she knew her father had once surrounded himself with other fae. When he had joined Cobra, she hadn't seen it in the men he worked with. Obviously things had changed. Something was coming – she just wasn't sure what.

Had her message even gotten through? Then again, what could Hawk do, she sighed. After her ride, she was forbidden to leave the house again without a full escort – and that would only be to her father's castle, she was told, and nowhere else. If she was so worried about her horses, then the guards would exercise them.

She had never been to the other realm, only knowing it through stories – mostly from Grandmother. At one time, she had said, her father had once been ruler of one of the kingdoms in the _other world_. Another had "stolen" his throne and he had been cast out to the human world along with his followers. Her father's powers had been bound and he had been banned from ever entering the realm again.

He had found her mother living among the humans and had charmed her enough for them to be married. Of course, after she had been born, her father's restless nature – especially with women – had been the last straw, and since her birth didn't change his ways, they divorced.

Her mother's family had some of the "old blood" running through their veins, but it wasn't as pure as her father's. Hence, Alison was half human, half fae. Because the union happened outside the realm, Alison had been born with her powers unbound. When her "gift" had been discovered at age 3, her father had used her in his travels to help in his "business." Little Alison had just been happy that her father had seemed so devoted to her. She had missed him when she had spent part of the year with her mother, especially since it was never quite as exciting as her life with him.

It was older Alison, in her late teens, that had discovered her father's true nature. Besides building an army to reclaim his realm, he had been manipulating and exploiting humans all this time. She had been ashamed and embarrassed. Here she had worshipped the man, and he was truly one of the evils in the world, she had thought at the time. From there, the relationship was cracked, warped, and over the years, became practically nonexistent.

With the help of her military stepbrother, Alison had been able to do some good in her life, trying to make up for her father's faults. While her father's friends and associates didn't see a problem with his "business" dealings, Alison had been sickened by it. She had then and there vowed to stop people such as him from ever succeeding in their endeavors. She had talked to Clayton and he had invited her to join an anti-terrorist organization he was in charge of operating. She had jumped at the chance, feeling that to heal her family's honor, it was the best course of action.

She had never dreamed that GI Joe would be what it was, or that her father, in his effort to gather power around him, would be the antithesis of her new position. They had never spoken in battle and neither addressed the other directly. In fact, with the mask, she had not known it was him until he had spoken to her that first time. Although his voice was muffled through the mask, she knew who he was and remembered literally backing up in surprise. She had thought she had been prepared, but the sense of lies and betrayal had hit her hard at that encounter, and she had suffered nightmares for weeks afterwards.

She wondered why he had forced his hand this time. They had been content to live their lives separately. What was so special about this moment in time that he felt she not only needed to be with him, but to be loyal as well? He had gathered armies before, only to lose them. What made this time different?

His powers had been bound when he had been banished, but his talent with engineering was still above most human levels. Grandmother had told her he had been able to manipulate others, pushing them with his thoughts, and Alison could almost swear she had felt him pushing at her. It was weak, but if his power was returning….what did that mean?

She blew out a frustrated sigh. A movement outside her window caught her attention, disrupting her thoughts. She focused in on the bush where she could have sworn she saw a black figure disappear. She blinked twice, trying not to get her hopes up. It could very well have been her imagination, or merely an animal. She stared intently out the window a few more minutes. Seeing nothing, she rolled her eyes at herself and moved away, letting the curtain drop into place.

Obviously, her mind was playing tricks. The odds were against Hawk receiving her message, as brief as it was. She had been interrupted too soon for it to send properly, even though she had repeated it several times. Still, that little flutter of hope she felt wouldn't quite go away.

There was a knock at her door. Before she could answer, two guards stepped in.

"Your father wishes to see you," said the taller one, his eyes staring intently at her.

Without waiting for her to answer, they stepped beside her and she felt compelled to move along with them.

They led her outside to a waiting car. Squeezing in beside her, one on either side, she felt trapped. Perhaps if she had been by the door, she could have managed to free herself. She kept her eyes open and looked for any possibility.

None availed itself and she soon found herself walking into her father's castle. Memories from her childhood flooded her mind as she made her way to the Great Hall. Of course, she thought snidely, he would take up residence here. She also noticed that not one sign of Cobra was present – not a soldier, emblem...nothing that would associate him with the terrorist organization. Had he truly left them behind? It was hard to believe, especially since he had helped create it.

"Alison, my dear daughter, how nice of you to come and visit!" Destro smiled, approaching her from the other side of the hall. He embraced her and ignored the fact that she stood stiffly in his arms.

"Come, I have a visitor who'd like to see you."

She followed him without saying a word. What else could she do? She glanced at her guards who stayed by her side. Obviously, they didn't want to give her a chance to escape. She repressed a sigh.

She was surprised to find Grandmother sitting in a small room, a tea service in front of her. Lady Jaye watched the steam rise lazily from the spout of the pot. She looked at her father questioningly. As far as she could remember, he and Grandmother had never quite gotten along. She'd been in Alison's life as a child, but only as an escape from the castle. Little Alison would often go find her so she could munch on cookies and tea, as well as hear the fantastic tales Grandmother could spin.

"I'll leave you two to talk," her father said, interrupting her thoughts. He left the room. She was surprised when the guards followed suit, although she guessed they would probably be waiting for her outside the door.

Lady Jaye looked at Grandmother who nodded and smiled. "Come, child, we have much to discuss." She handed Lady Jaye a cup and she took a careful sip, not wanting to burn her tongue.

She was surprised to find the tea tasted bitter, and she quickly put down the cup, not wanting to offend Grandmother. She looked up and found the old woman studying her closely, her eyes narrowed. A split second later, she had her friendly smile back on her face, and Lady Jaye blinked, not sure if she imagined what she saw.

"Drink up, my dear. I know it is not one of my sweeter teas, but it's a health tonic. You've been looking poorly of late. A little stressed. Trust me, it'll help," she encouraged.

Something about the older woman's tone put Lady Jaye on alert. She pretended to sip the tea as the older lady discussed folklore and legends of the past. Some of it slipped past her lips and made her way down to her stomach, leaving a bitter aching feeling.

Finally, it was over. When Grandmother turned her back to answer a knock on the door, Lady Jaye dumped the rest of her cup in a potted plant sitting behind her chair. She could almost swear she heard a slight fizzle as the tea dissolved into the dirt. Her imagination working overtime, Lady Jaye thought. The castle tended to do that to you.

"Well, my dear, you get a good rest. There is much your father wants to discuss with you. Hear him out and keep an open mind. I know in the human world, it hasn't seemed like he has your best interests at heart, but things are changing. _He_ is changing back to the way he was, when he was once ruler of our realm." She patted Lady Jaye's arm. "Don't you worry, my dear. Things will all be back to normal, soon."

It had been a strange interview with Grandmother, leaving Lady Jaye feeling decidedly uncomfortable. Her instincts told her something wasn't right. She'd have to be on her guard. Sighing, she made her way back to the chambers that once served as her room. She was feeling a little dizzy and felt a strong urge to lie down. Maybe after resting, she could shake off this strange feeling that had overcome her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Did it work?"

"You must have patience, my liege. She is making her way back to her old chamber as we speak. When she sleeps, we'll have our answer."

He fingered the amulet the old woman had given him. His conscience warred over the protective nature of a father to that of his desire to once again be the ruler of his world. It was for the best, he reasoned. She would understand the sacrifice later.

His plans had changed. Once, he had thought he could bend her to his will and have her open the gateway. Now, she served as a different type of key – one that would help him regain the power that had been stolen from him.

The amulet began to grow warm in his hand and he could feel a faint pulsing.

"There – you see? You should never doubt my power. Even in the human world, with the restrictions, it has never failed you." She gave a nod at the amulet. "What you feel is her power, her very essence, flowing into the gem. Keep it safe and guard it closely. She is very powerful, even though she has kept her power dormant all these years. You wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes, I see," he murmured. "Old witch, you will be rewarded for your loyalty and support all these years."

She gave a cackle. "I expect no less."

She gave a nod, then shuffled to the door of the small room. "I need to gather a few more things before its time. I suggest you make good use of it as well."

He smiled. "Trust me, everything is falling right into place, just the way I planned it."


	16. Chapter 16

Lady Jaye awoke, but instead of feeling refreshed after her power nap, she felt…well, as if something was missing. She couldn't tell what, but it almost felt like a part of her was simply…_gone_.

Shaking her head, scolding herself to not get so involved in the melodrama of the environment, she rose and looked around at her old room. It looked almost the same as it had when she had last stayed in it. There were a few subtle changes, but she wasn't surprised. There was something about this place, almost its own special kind of magic, that kept it modern and new. Normally, you would expect a place like this to be rundown, drafty, and falling apart. Instead, it was almost like you were transported back in time. The stone floor was covered in a large area rug, but she remembered even in bare feet, the stones had never been cold. She remembered asking someone about it once, and they had laughed it off, joking that besides the fire in the hearth, there was one underneath her floor as well. It had been accompanied by a wink and a smile, so she had never taken it seriously.

She made her way to the stone basin and splashed water on her face. It was probably the tea that had her feeling so weird. She had not meant to drink it at all, but some of it had sneaked past her lips anyway.

_Maybe if I get some food in my stomach_, she thought. _It'll help me feel better._

She made her way to the kitchens and was surprised to see it bustling with people, preparing the evening meal. Feeling that she had indeed gone back in time, Lady Jaye felt her face and studied her simple outfit of jeans and a tshirt.

She gratefully accepted a small snack and made her way to her father's library. Surprised that the two guards hadn't been outside her door, she wondered if it was intended she stay in the castle. What was her father up to? The castle polished like new and there were more servants and people than she remembered there ever being. Was he trying once again to go home? Why was she involved this time?

Sighing, she found the section of the library she was looking for. The old legends of the Isles had always been one of her favorite reads. As a child, she had always been convinced there was a kelpie or other creature around every corner. Grandmother hadn't helped with her tales. As she grew older, her imagination didn't run away with her as much and she hadn't "seen" any of the characters. Still, she loved the old legends and what they represented.

Settling into a chair that faced out towards the gardens, she opened the book, having every intention to read one of her favorite tales. Instead, she found herself staring out at the garden. She must have slept longer than she thought. Already dusk was settling in.

A movement caught her eye, and once again she felt that little sense of hope. Glancing behind her to make sure no one had snuck into the library to watch her, she opened the doors to the garden and slipped outside.

The high walls gave the garden a sense of privacy. It was probably why she didn't see any of her father's guards outside. By memory, she made her way through the growing darkness, that feeling of hope growing. Had Hawk received her message after all?

As she neared the shadow of the old gnarled tree, she felt someone behind her, and a hand covered her mouth. She was about to fight back when she heard the hiss of breath behind her. She forced her body to relax and the hand dropped from her mouth. Turning, she gave a smile.

"Hello, Snake Eyes," she said softly.

_Hawk wanted me to check to make sure things were okay. You're being held against your will? _he signed.

_In a way_, she signed back. _Still not sure what he's up to. He's got the castle filled with people and apparently, I'm the newest guest. There's a heightened sense of excitement – I can feel it. I just don't know what he's up to,_ she finished with a frustrated look on her face.

_Cobra?_

_No, not this time. This is more….personal_, she replied_. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was trying to go home. Again. It's never worked before, so I'm not sure what's different this time._

_He has you._

She considered that for a moment. _How would that make a difference? I wouldn't willingly help him._

_No, you wouldn't – not willingly._ Snake Eyes paused for a moment. _I'll try to listen and see what I can find out. I need to report back to Hawk. We'll be close by._

With that, he was gone, swallowed up by the darkness. She couldn't even hear the whisper of his clothes as he jumped over the wall. Or at least, that's how she assumed he left.

Sighing, she made her way back to the library. She didn't want anyone to notice her absence and get suspicious. Then again, if this didn't involve Cobra….maybe it didn't involve GI Joe. She couldn't see Hawk explaining this one away to Washington!

Still, having them close by….it was reassuring.

She entered the library and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Out for a stroll?" came her father's mocking voice.

She turned, proud of not jumping when he had startled her. "Getting some fresh air," she replied in an even tone, picking up the book she had left on the chair.

He glanced at the title and smirked. "Always your favorite, wasn't it? It's why I know you'll enjoy going home as much as I will."

She sighed. So that was his scheme! "And how do you expect to accomplish it this time? Every time has been a failure – you are banned from the _other world_. You have no power to cross. What makes it so different this time?"

He resented the fact that she was talking to him as if he was a child. Sneering at her condescending tone, he replied haughtily, "Because, my dear, this time I have _you_!"

On that note, he turned and stormed out of the room, fingering the amulet he was wearing. _Yes, my dear,_ he thought snidely_, I have you. Thanks to you and your overabundance of power, you will get me home!_


	17. Chapter 17

"She is unharmed, but is being held at her father's castle," Hawk reported to Duke and Flint in his office. "Snake Eyes just confirmed it. He had a chance to talk to her, but she's still not sure of exactly what Destro's end game is. After overhearing some of the servants and guards, there's some sort of ascension that Destro is prepared to make."

Hawk got up and paced. "We need to have two teams assembled. Whatever Destro's up to, he is arming himself to the teeth. We haven't seen any sign of Cobra troops, but if Destro's involved, they're sure not to be too far behind, whether he wants them to be or not. Right now, it'll be recon until we see the need to attack. We'll have two more teams on standby on the carrier. Duke and Flint, you will lead both of the recon teams. Ace and Scarlett will lead the other two. I want to see all four of you in," he glanced at his watch, "one hour. Conference room."

_At the Castle:_

She couldn't understand it. Was it a type of flu she had caught? Every day, she seemed to feel weaker, and less like herself. She had taken to sleeping longer in the morning and going to bed earlier at night. Even when she was awake, she was tired.

Saying something to Grandmother, who had a knowledge of herbal medicine, hadn't helped. The older woman had just given her a smile and a cup of the bitter tea. Something told her not to drink it, but how could she not under the woman's watchful stare?

All it did was make her more tired, and she once again returned to her room to sleep. Was she being drugged? If so, then for what purpose? She rarely saw her father anymore and when she asked about him, she was always told he was working elsewhere in the castle. It had to be something with the tea, she finally determined. For some reason, she was being sedated. It was probably why the guards no longer shadowed her. She was no longer seen as a threat.

Sighing, she stared out the window of her room to the fields below. Her imagination must be working overtime – was that actually a kelpie over there in the west field? She shook her head and closed her eyes. Opening them again, she looked again but saw the field was empty.

Snake Eyes had suggested he would be back, but when? She couldn't wait for an extraction. It was up to her.

She stood up, but quickly sank back down as a dizzy spell hit her. She wouldn't get too far like this. Glancing over, she saw the tray of food on the table next to the door. At some point, it had been delivered, but who's to say the food wasn't tainted as well? She'd have to find another source. Going to the sink, she splashed water on her face then, after thinking about it for a moment, cupped her hands and drank. Her mackinaw was on a hook by the door and she grabbed it on her way out.

Making her way to the kitchens, she paused outside the door, listening. The usual hustle and bustle seemd to have died down. Lady Jaye had no idea what time it was, but it was obviously between meals. She waited for a moment for her head to clear, then cautiously opened the door and slipped inside. There were only two people in the room who were intent on cleaning up and ignored her presence. She grabbed a couple of apples from a nearby bowl and a few slices of homemade bread that were on the cutting board. She slipped out quietly, stuffing the items in her coat pocket.

No one paid her any attention as she found a side door out of the castle. It was funny – before, she had been guarded closely and as she passed people, they would incline their head at her. Now, it was like she was invisible and didn't even exist! Granted, she wasn't going to complain. After all, now that she was in the open air, her head seemed to clear a bit and after taking a bite of one of the apples, it seemed to give her a little more strength.

Acting casually, she made her way to the stables. Again, she was mostly ignored as she perused the stalls. She was startled to see her favorite horse, Empire, who gave a soft whinny of recognition. She gently stroked her muzzle and fed him her other apple. After saddling quickly, she led her out of the stable and forced herself to not have Empire gallop to the safety of the nearby woods.

Once in the safety of the woods, Lady Jaye looked back, puzzled, at the castle. No one had tried to stop her from leaving. No one had followed her. Yet, they were drugging her? Things weren't making sense.

A sudden dizzy spell had her clinging on to Empire, who shifted nervously, as if sensing something was wrong with her mistress.

"Let's keep moving," she whispered quietly to her horse, whose ears flickered in response. Urging her mount forward, she wondered where she could go. Her home was out of the question, and she'd be damned if she'd take refuge at Grandmother's cottage. She needed to get someplace she could contact Hawk, she decided. The nearest village was still a pretty far distance, but maybe she'd luck into finding someone's home before then, someone with a cell phone or internet.

She pulled the bread from her pocket and took a few bites before putting it back. It helped somewhat to clear her head, but she still felt so weak. Her mind wandered on its own path, and she thought of Flint. She couldn't help feel the knife that twisted in her heart. Did he regret his accusations? He, of all people, would understand what she was going through. She sighed. Where was her knight in shining armor? Surely he had realized by now, or Hawk had made him realize that this was simply a farce. Then again, she thought with a frown, he could be more stubborn than she was. Hopefully whatever cocktail her father had concocted had worked its way through his system.

Her horse stopped short and she was nearly unseated. It took some effort to raise her head from where she had it resting against Empire's neck.

"Going somewhere?" inquired the young man in front of her with a slight grin.

"I know you," Lady Jaye whispered softly, her eyes narrowing in concentration. It was a fleeting memory and as soon as she grasped it, it was gone again.

The man – really, a boy, she thought, looking at him closer – produced an apple and took a bite out of it. "I'm known by many," was his simple reply.

_I don't have time for this_, she thought, and tried to urge Empire onward, but her horse wouldn't budge.

"Seems like your horse isn't willing to take you any further. Aren't you a little far from home?" the boy asked again nonchalantly.

"Yes, I am," Lady Jaye replied irritably, tired of the boy's antics. It seemed his only purpose was to hold her up. "If you would kindly move…"

"Ah, see, that's the thing. I don't think you know exactly which way is home now, do you?" he asked, offering what was left of his apple to the horse, who took it appreciatively.

She could swear she hadn't seen him move, but next thing she knew, he was helping her down. "I think, Little Alison, it's time we became reacquainted."

"How do you…."

"Know who you are? Let's just say we played together as children."

Flashes of memory swirled through her head as his hand moved from her arm to touch her hand. It was too much, and she stumbled.

He caught her and sat her on a nearby stump.

"You see," he said, propping his foot on the stump and leaning towards her, "you can't remember your true home because you've only been there as a young child." He leaned closer and whispered, "Because I took you there." Gently, he laid his hand on the top of her head.

Her eyes widened and she thought of the tales she had loved as a child – and still poured over –realizing that one of the reasons she was infatuated with them is because to her, they _were_ real.

Her brow furrowed, she let the memories flood her mind. After a moment, she looked up at the boy again, and whispered, "I _do_ know you!"

He stood up and gave a flourishing bow. "Robin Goodsleeves at your service, although you used to call me a different name!"

"Puck," she whispered. "But how…why…."

"Ah, here's the rub, little one. Your father is the reason you've been feeling so weak. He is, basically, stealing your essence. With the help of the old witch, of course!"

"My…essence?"

"It's what makes us what we are. You, however, being half human, have held on longer than most. That, and you have a soul. Sadly, though, with your essence comes your power, and he needs that to reopen the portal that's been closed to him for so many decades."

Her eyes flashed angrily, making Puck smile. "And how do I get my essence, my power, back from him?"

"Well, see, little one, he needed it to open the portal and seeing that you wouldn't give it willingly, he has tricked you. Look for an object he keeps with him at all times, and that will be where he is storing it."

"If you know this, how come you haven't stopped him?"

"Ah, well, I'm not supposed to interfere. I am only a watcher at this point. In fact, warning you of what he's doing might be considered overstepping my boundaries, so to speak. However, I couldn't see you waste away into nothing without giving you a fighting chance!"

"So, you're saying I need to turn around, go back, and find what is rightfully mine?"

"You always were the smart one!" he teased, flicking her gently on the nose. "I don't think it's the plan to have you fade completely. If that happens, then your father wins, and I don't think my master wants that to happen. Just keep your fighting spirit."

"But, Puck," she began, then realized she was talking to empty air. Had she imagined the whole conversation? Had she passed out and dreamed the whole thing? She had always had a vivid imagination as a child, but to actually play with legendary creatures?

Shaking her head, Lady Jaye mounted her horse, feeling a little stronger. Maybe eating the untainted food had helped her regain her strength. Whatever it had been – real or imaginary – her gut was telling her she had to return to the castle. Her father knew the secret of her growing weakness, and it was time she got some answers.


	18. Chapter 18

"You _will_ be at my side as we reclaim our homeland!" Destro ground out, praying for patience with his daughter. She sat stubbornly in front of him, her arms crossed in a classic defiant move.

He indicated once more the gown on the bed. "You will dress appropriately and represent the family! I will hear no more of this, nor of why you cannot be there! We will do this _together_," he emphasized, "and you will finally earn your rightful place!"

"So what's in this for me?" she threw back at him, her tone angry. He had stolen from her, yet had the nerve to ask her to ride by his side? Not by a long shot!

His eyebrows raised as he regarded his daughter. "What's in this for you? Everything you could imagine. There is no going back, not anymore! You will be by my side if I have to tie your damn stubborn self to the horse!"

With that, he swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

She was tempted to throw something at the closed door, but refrained. While he had argued with her, she had studied him discretely, looking for something that he had with him that he guarded closely. Nothing had popped out at her. Granted, her encounter in the woods might have been a dream, but she was more inclined to think it was more than that. Why else would she have returned here?

If she went along with his plan, then she'd be by his side and would more likely be able to sabotage whatever plan he had in mind. Making up her mind, she began to dress in the gown, adding the brown cloak that had been lying next to it. Why her father thought that dressing in costume would be appropriate, she had no clue, but she refused to wear the delicate slippers, instead choosing to wear her boots instead. A princess in combat boots, she thought with a wry smile.

She heard a knock on her door and her father entered, ready for battle. He seemed surprised but pleased to see her dressed.

"That is more like it," he said in a calmer tone, offering his arm to her. Reluctantly, she took his and let him escort her down the stairs.

Grandmother was waiting for them, dressed in a similar old-fashioned outfit, although Lady Jaye thought she looked more the character of the witch. She smiled at Lady Jaye approvingly and gave Destro's shoulder a pat.

"It's a lovely picture the two of you make," she wheezed out. After a slight coughing spell, she spat, then complained, "I am glad we will stay in this world no longer! I cannot abide this weather anymore! Look what it's done to my old bones. It is high time we were welcomed back home!" she declared, hitting her walking stick on the floor for emphasis.

She was pleased that her horse, Empire, was the one saddled for her.

"The troops are already in position," one of the guard rode up to tell her father, who nodded.

"Troops?" Lady Jaye inquired in what she hoped was a curious voice.

"Never you worry my dear. It will all become evident soon enough."

He urged his horse down towards the west field and to the woods beyond. Lady Jaye was startled at the sight of soldiers, as well as what she'd deem mythical creatures that awaited them. Kelpies, nymphs, and others she knew by sight but could not name were waiting for them.

"Today," her father's voice rang out, "we will return to our rightful place! Today, we will fight for our homeland and finally claim our birthright!" He held up the amulet he always wore, and it glinted in the sun. "We have the power to open the portal, and once through, we will have a battle on our hands, but I have confident, my friends and followers, that we will be victorious!"

A cheer rose from the crowd of soldiers and creatures.

As her father had held up the amulet, a strange sensation had traveled through Lady Jaye's body, and she felt her body slump, as if she was not strong enough to support herself. Could that be the object he was storing her powers?

Her father urged their horses forward and they rode through the crowd – her father, herself, and Grandmother. As they came to an old oak tree, her father once again held up the amulet and muttered words in a foreign tongue.

He frowned when nothing happened. He once again repeated the words, but again, nothing happened.

"It's not enough!" Grandmother hissed. "You need the girl! She needs to approach the portal and say the words!"

Turning towards his daughter, she saw him clutching the amulet now in his hand. "You may be right," he said.

"I won't be a part of it," Lady Jaye breathed, her voice sounding weak to her ears.

"I thought you would say that," he replied, his tone hard. Her father gestured and two soldiers appeared, lifting her off her horse. Her cloak was taken off and her hands and feet were bound. They covered their work with her cloak and carried her over to the oak tree. She was left in a kneeling position, her head bowed.

_Say the words_, a voice demanded in her head and before she could stop herself, she heard her voice whispering the same phrase her father had used.

She wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't what appeared before her.

"You are forbidden to enter the portal," the creature's voice rang out to those assembled. "Leave before you must face the consequences!"

Lady Jaye wasn't sure who cried out first, but chaos broke out at that point. She heard differing battle cries, from "Cobra!" to "Yo Joe!" to something more guttural. She looked up at the creature who stood passively by the oak. It seemed to ignore her as it watched the scene on the field in front of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Lady Jaye shifted her body and slowly turned to find herself looking at a scene of madness. Cobra troops were pouring in from one direction, while GI Joe seemed to be pouring in from the other. In the middle were her father's troops, who were battling both sides.

"No, no, NO!" she heard her father cry out angrily. "What the hell are they doing here? This does not concern ANY of them!"

The hood of her cloak obscured some of her view, and she found she had to turn her head from side to side to see everything. She watched as Grandmother snatched the amulet from her father's grasp.

"I've waited too long for this!" she screeched. "It will NOT be taken away from me again! It's time I assumed my TRUE FORM!" she yelled at no one in particular.

Her horse seemed to slide out from under her and take off, but Grandmother seemed not to notice. Instead, she was chanting and Lady Jaye watched in fascination as her body mutated and twisted, swelling up. Parts of it blackened and legs appeared from nowhere.

In just what seemed to be a few seconds, Grandmother had transformed into what seemed to be a gigantic spider! Lady Jaye could hear her cackle from where she was and watched in horror as she began to attack everything around her.

"Can't you _do_ something?" Lady Jaye gasped out, directing her words at the creature that stood by her watching the scene impassively.

"It's not my place. I am merely guardian of the gate. What they decide to do in this world is their own accord," it answered in a grave tone. "You, however, little one, are welcome to enter the portal. Although weak, your power is pure and you are not banned as the others are. I have no grievance against you."

She tried to work at her bonds, moving her ankles and wrists, but the ropes would not budge. She could feel her wrists and ankles growing raw.

"Lady Jaye!" came a feverishly whispered voice next to her, and she found herself in Flint's arms.

"Dash!" she cried softly, "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

He quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We don't have time to hash it now, but I will later. I promise. Right now, let's get you to safety."

He produced a knife and cut through the ropes. She winced at the rope burns that had been left on her ankles and wrists. Flint helped her up, supporting her against him.

"We need to get out of here," he told her gruffly.

"Wait! I need my father's amulet!"

He looked at her in surprise. "I can't leave without it," she apologized. "I can't really explain it right now, only that without it, I may not make it."

"Where is it now?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "I'm afraid that huge spider thing over there has it."

He groaned. "How did I know you'd say that?"

Out of nowhere, Snake Eyes appeared, and Flint filled him in. He glanced at Lady Jaye and gave an understanding nod.

_Your essence_, he signed. _It will be returned_.

How does he always know? she wondered.

She grabbed Flint's arm as he began to walk away. "You can't take that thing down alone!"

She fell against him as another dizzy spell hit her. He caught her and gently settled her under a tree near the creature. He seemed not to notice it and the creature didn't even look at him, its gaze steady on the battle in the field.

"I promise I won't be alone. You need that amulet and I'll get it for you. Just promise me you'll be safe here. I'll radio the team and have someone pick you up." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "For luck," he smiled.

His smile faded as he turned and watched the huge spider tear apart two Cobra soldiers. It wasn't going to be easy. Snake Eyes placed his hand on his arm and gestured.

_If we could get a shot in at the abdomen, that'll be its weakest point_, he signed, and Flint nodded, agreeing. Of course, getting close enough to get a shot was going to be the tough part.

Lady Jaye could feel herself growing weaker by the minute. It seemed her father and Grandmother were draining the last of her power for the battle. She found holding herself upright against the tree more and more difficult.

She watched as Snake Eyes and Flint tried to sneak up on the spider. Whether it was bad luck or oversensitive hearing, the Grandmother spider turned and spotted the ninja and Joe. With a high pitched screech, it began its way towards them.

No! Lady Jaye wanted to scream, but found she couldn't use her voice. Every fiber of her being seemed to tense.

_The abdomen_, a voice urged in her head.

Using what little power she had left, she summoned a willow javelin in her hand. She only had enough for one shot and it would have to be perfect.

"_No!"_ the same voice urged in her head.

"_But he's worth it. They're worth it,"_ she answered silently.

Closing her eyes, she whispered words that came from somewhere deep within and let the javelin fly.

Meanwhile, the spider had approached the two Joes and was rearing up, ready for the final attack, when the willow javelin pierced its chest.

The spider froze, then fell to the ground, its body jerking. It was the last thing Lady Jaye saw before she passed out.

In horrified fascination, Snake Eyes and Flint watched the spider decrease in size, slowly turning back into the figure of an old woman, a javelin piercing her chest. Around her neck was a familiar looking amulet – one that Destro always wore around his neck.

When Flint started forward to retrieve it, Snake Eyes thrust out an arm and held him back. He then raised his sword and cut through the chain, beheading both the woman and severing the chain from the amulet, which then rolled, stopping in front of the two.

Not questioning his teammate's action, Flint stooped and picked up the amulet. He turned to check on Lady Jaye – and saw her cloak lying on the ground where he had left her by the tree.

He ran towards where she had been, picking up the cloak and looking around.

"Where did she go?" he asked Snake Eyes frantically, who shrugged. He still had his sword handy, but sensed whatever presence was here was not an enemy. He slowly sheathed his sword and placed his hand on Flint's shoulder.

_She is not here_, he signed. _She is gone._

"Gone where?"

_That, I do not know. Only that I no longer sense her here. Perhaps one of the other Joes found her and took her to safety._

While he didn't believe his own words, he could tell Flint did, and he led his teammate away as they went back into the fray.

Destro was yelling furiously at anyone who would listen and came riding up to them.

"You!" he accused, finger pointing at Flint. "What did you do with her?"

Flint's eyes narrowed. "That's what I'd like to know!" he ground out, his hand clutching the amulet.

"If she's not with you, then where is she?" Destro demanded. He glanced back at the portal and swore. The creature had disappeared, which meant the portal was closed to him yet again.

Glancing around, he saw the decapitated form of the old witch and let a few more words fly. When he turned to take out his rage on the two Joes, he found that he was alone.

He rode up to the body and saw the broken chain with no amulet. Shaking his fist, he swore again and spurred his horse through the woods. He'd be damned if he'd be taken by either Cobra or GI Joe! He'd find another way in, and find out what happened to his key.


	20. Chapter 20

She slowly opened her eyes, then immediately squinted against the bright sun. She was lying in a field of some sort, with the sun high overhead. Carefully, she sat up and looked around. The place looked familiar. She stood before she realized she no longer felt weak. In fact, she felt pretty normal.

_Where was she?_

Using her hand to shield the sun, she spotted the ranch in the near distance. How on earth did she get here? she wondered as she began to make her way across the field to the familiar barn. In what seemed to only be a few steps, she was standing outside its doorway. She paused, listening for any sounds. Other than the soft animal sounds, she heard nothing. No, wait. Someone was working inside – she could make out the sound of hay being moved and a soft grunt mixed with the sound of the soft whinny of a horse.

Pressing her hand to the door, she slowly pushed it open and entered cautiously.

"Dash," she whispered incredulously, immediately recognizing the man who had his back to her who was busy putting fresh hay in a stall.

The man's back stiffened and he dropped his pitchfork.

"Allie?" he asked in a similar tone, whipping around to see the object of his thoughts standing at the doorway. "Is that really you?"

In response, she ran towards him and he caught her up in a bear hug. _I'm never going to let this woman go again_, he vowed to himself.

"How are you here?" he asked, frown lines marring his forehead as he released her. He grabbed her hands, worried that even that small break in contact, and she might disappear again.

"I…I don't know. Last I remember…" she frowned herself this time, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "I'm not sure what happened. I remember watching the javelin fly then….waking up here."

He hugged her to him again, a worried tone in his voice. "I'm afraid this isn't real, then," he said, regret marring his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tugging away from him. She grabbed his hand and held it to her face. "It feels real enough."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You know what? I don't think I care anymore if it's real or not. I just know its been too long since you've been in my arms. If it's just a dream, let's enjoy it, then."

She smiled. "You know, this reminds me of the time we visited your family's ranch. You tried to play the macho guy and handle all the chores yourself, remember?"

He chuckled. "You set me straight soon enough. I had forgotten you had been around animals almost as long as I had, so mucking out a stall wasn't new to you."

"Well, there was one thing that we didn't get to enjoy that day, remember? Your dad almost caught us…."

He gave that lopsided smile she loved so much. "It's a good thing we hadn't gotten too, um, involved at that point, of Dad would've had more of an anatomy lesson than he wanted!"

"Well," she said, her hands sliding up his chest and leaning close enough that he swore he could smell the conditioner she used in her hair, "why don't we finish what we started?"

He gave a low growl. "Why the hell not?"

Later, as she lay next to him, wrapped in the horse blanket he had grabbed to spread out on the hay beneath them, she thought about his words about this not being real. A part of her had already suspected it, but like him, she hadn't wanted to stop whatever magic was keeping them together in this alternate reality.

"Dash," she murmured, and when he started, she realized he had been drifting off. Her head lay against his chest, and she continued her thoughts without moving. "About that mission…."

His arm tightened around her. "Baby, I know. Hawk told me everything. Your father tried to use me to tear you away from GI Joe so he could do whatever it was with you."

He could feel her body physically relax at his words, and he was glad she had brought it up. Granted, he knew it hadn't been a barrier between them to this point, but it helped clear some of the air between them.

"Well, you two look quite cozy," drawled a voice from the doorway. Both started at the sound of another voice and Lady Jaye clutched the blanket to her. Flint created a physical barrier with his body, ready to defend her if necessary.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch," smirked the young man from the doorway as he took a step forward. "You obviously have been enjoying yourselves. However, I'm afraid I have to tell you the party's over."

"What do you mean?" asked Lady Jaye in a confused tone, although once Puck had stepped into the light, she had recognized him.

"Sweetheart, you've been dreamwalking. While your body has been recovering, your mind obviously got bored and went wandering. Not surprising, you found _his_ dream."

"No, little one," he sighed dramatically at her expression, "this wasn't real. Obviously you are beginning to recover if you have the power to dreamwalk. It took me some time to find you to bring you back, but found you I did."

Lady Jaye felt her body slump in disappointment. Yes, she had guessed it had been a dream, but she wasn't ready to go back yet. She wasn't even sure where she was going back to!

She clutched Flint's hand, finding herself fully dressed in a strange garb of what looked to be a gown of some type.

Puck sighed. "It's quicker to just leave, but I guess you need to say your goodbyes. Be quick about it. You're not making the master too happy wandering off like this!"

The young man left the stable, leaving the two alone once more.

"I will find you," Flint vowed, clutching her to him. "I promise you that."

"I love you," she whispered, not wanting to let go but already feeling a physical tug to follow Puck out the door and most likely out of the dream.

"Baby, I love you, too," Flint ground out, sweeping her up in his arms for one last embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

Flint woke with a start, automatically reaching out to the empty space next to him. _Damn it!_ he swore to himself. The dream had been so vivid! She had been _right there_, in his arms. He should have refused to let her go….but it had been a dream, he sighed. Only a dream.

She was out there somewhere, though, he knew it. He had noticed the looks of sympathy from some of his teammates that they gave him when they thought he wasn't looking. Even Snake Eyes seemed to be avoiding him lately, his sixth sense disappointing him as well.

Sighing, he got up and dressed, knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep that night. Might as well get to work, he thought grudgingly. His team had stayed behind for clean up detail, but so far they had turned up nothing. Maybe going over the data again, even with the few hours of rest he had gotten, would somehow yield results this time.

Sitting at the desk in the small conference room the hotel had granted the team, he was watching the numbers blur in front of his eyes when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

"Looks like you could use a whole carafe, but it seems they're fresh out," Shipwreck commented leaning back against the wall and studying him. "What's the matter? Bad dreams?"

Shipwreck stood up suddenly and smiled. "Or maybe it was because a dream was too good?"

Flint glared at the sailor. "What do you want?" he managed to ground out, his teeth clenched.

Shipwreck shrugged, giving him an enigmatic smile. "Don't know. Maybe the question is what _you_ want. Do you _know_ what you want, Flint?"

Flint sighed. "I don't have time to play games right now. Why don't you and that irritating parrot of yours go take a walk or something." Flint paused, then looked over at Shipwreck. "Where is your parrot?"

"Polly? Oh, I sent her out on recon," grinned Shipwreck. "She's good at finding things that are lost. The question is, are you?"

Flint rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "What's with all the double talk? Just come out and say what you mean."

Shipwreck gave another smile, then leaned forward. "You want to find Lady Jaye. So badly, you just dreamed about her, didn't you? Interesting thing, dreamwalking. Almost as interesting as that amulet you found around the old spider witch. That, Flint, is the key to finding Lady Jaye."

Flint stood up so suddenly, his chair fell backwards. "What the hell are you talking about?" Only he and Snake Eyes knew about the amulet, and he was sure as hell the ninja hadn't told the jokester sailor about it! The fact that he had also mentioned "dreamwalking" also flitted through his mind briefly before it disappeared again.

"Sorry," shrugged Shipwreck. "I can't figure everything out for you. Why don't you take a sip of that coffee before it gets cold and wake up?"

Flint awoke with a start, finding himself with his head laying on his desk. The conference room where he was working was empty except for himself and a steaming cup of coffee. Had he imagined the whole conversation with Shipwreck?

He rubbed his forehead and leaned back in his chair. He knew he was under a lot of stress, but he didn't think he'd be suffering from delusions, hallucinations, or lucid dreams. He glanced at the coffee, taking a sip thinking it might not hurt. By the looks of the sky from the window, dawn was coming soon. He'd have to have his team up and about so they could once more scope out the area around Destro's castle. Destro was still out there somewhere, and he'd rather they find him first before Cobra. He definitely had a few questions to ask the man!


	22. Chapter 22

She awoke with a start to find herself once again in strange surroundings. This time, though, instead of being a field, she was lying in a bed in an elaborately decorated room. At first, she thought she might be back in her father's castle, but she began to notice the subtle differences.

"Ah, so you are awake now. I will alert the master," murmured a shadowy figure from the room who left before she could see her clearly. Was that a tail she saw before the door shut? Lady Jaye shook her head, trying to clear away the fuzziness of her mind. Obviously she was seeing things.

"Did you have a good rest?" a familiar voice asked her and Shipwreck stepped into view, munching on an apple.

Lady Jaye looked confused. "Hector? Where am I?"

"You're safe. That's all that matters now, as long as you regain your health. If we hadn't pulled you out at the last minute, you would have used the last of your essence and then poof! Disappeared from existence." He made a face. "Not a desired result, I'm sure!"

Lady Jaye sat bolt upright in bed. "The giant spider! The witch! Did the javelin hit its mark?"

"Of course it did! Thanks to me, of course. You just about used the last of your power creating it – I couldn't let you create the spell to find its mark alone now, could I? You passed out and we grabbed you and brought you into the realm, surrounding you with glamour so you would survive."

"Glamour."

Shipwreck sighed. "Glamour. It's what we call the magic, the power we feel being one with the earth and our realm."

Lady Jaye narrowed her eyes. "Who are you really? You're not the Shipwreck I know. Am I dead? Is that what this is all about?"

"Alison, you are not dead," came another voice from the doorway, one deeper and with a powerful tone. It was a voice that few argued with. "You are simply…recovering."

The owner of the voice stepped closer and Lady Jaye could see him more clearly. He was dressed in clothes that seemed to come from another era. Similar to what her father wore, the man chose to wear a deep purple and teal that somehow seemed to flow together. Feeling self-conscious, she glanced down and saw she was wearing what she would guess could be termed a Victorian nightgown, complete with high neck and long sleeves.

The man glanced at Shipwreck and gave a nod. "I don't think the guise is working as you hoped."

Before her eyes, the air shimmered and where Shipwreck had once stood, there stood the young man she knew as Puck.

He shrugged. "Thought you'd be comfortable with how you usually see me."

"How I usually….." her voice trailed off, puzzled.

Puck gave a snort. "Seriously now, how many sailors would be found stranded in the middle of a desert? Someone had to come along and make sure you were okay! What better way to keep an eye on you than to become part of your team?"

The man sighed, bored with the conversation and Puck immediately straightened up under his gaze.

"What he is so inadequately saying is that we knew your father, at one point or another, would try to reclaim the realm. We also knew you would be his key to doing so. You see," he continued, nodding in acknowledgement to her puzzled look, "when your father was banished to the human world, it was prophesized that he could only return by the blood of his own flesh. What he failed to understand, of course, was that the flesh had to be willing."

"Your father," he continued, "while a genius in some areas, can be surprisingly dense when it comes to something he truly wants. However, his latest plan, to take you away from the protection we gave you under GI Joe, came as a bit of surprise to us. We even had our troops ready to fight the invading army. Thanks to you…."

At the sound of Puck clearing his throat, the man amended, "Well, with the help of Puck and yourself, we were able to repel your father's latest scheme and that of the spider witch. We had no idea she would be able to gather your power without her own."

"Who are you?" Lady Jaye asked, knowing she was being rude, but she couldn't help but feel like she had seen this man before.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners? My name is Roland. You, Alison, are my sister."

As her eyes widened, he gave a gentle smile. "The fey are not known to be faithful, little sister. The time our father spent with your mother was probably the longest he's stayed with anyone. My mother was just one of his passing fancies. It's why he was so shocked when I rose up against him," he said, his expression turning bitter. "He had grown too cocky, thinking he was unstoppable. Even though our realm is relatively peaceful, we must always be mindful of our neighbors. Over the centuries, there have always been quarrels and the like. He was not fit to rule anymore, and my succession proved it so."

"Naturally, I hold no resentment against you, sister, since you have no knowledge of any of this."

Lady Jaye sighed. "Okay, so you are my brother who overthrew my father and banished him to the human world. You took away his and his followers' powers. How, then, did I receive mine?"

"Because you were not part of the deal at the time," Puck interrupted. "Can't banish what doesn't exist yet, right? We knew there was a distinct possibility that you could be corrupted by your father, so as soon as we knew of your existence, we set about on remedying that."

"The stories and legends," she murmured. "They had always seemed so real because they were."

"Exactly! We bewitched your nursemaid so that she would think she was taking you out on a walk and then we would come and start your, um, education, for lack of a better term!" Puck looked pleased with himself.

"I'm afraid we had to let you see your father's true nature by the time you hit your teens," Roland explained. "While you had been coming along nicely up to that point, we wanted to make sure you understood the kind of creature he was."

"So, like my father, you manipulated me as well," Lady Jaye stated, her tone angry. "Just like him, I had a purpose so that your end game could be played by your rules."

Roland held up a hand. "I know it seems harsh, but it is one way of explaining it."

She started to get out of bed, to search around and find clothes – although the way this nightgown fit, she was sure she'd be appropriately covered – only to find Roland's hand on her shoulders.

"I'm afraid you cannot go anywhere, Alison. Not until we find the amulet."

She collapsed back on the bed in a weakened state. What was wrong with her?

Puck gave a gentle smile. "We have yet to retrieve the amulet with your essence. Until then, you will need to stay here in the castle and on the grounds. I'm afraid we can't risk your health beyond that. Reentering the human world at this stage – well, you most likely wouldn't survive."

Roland gave a brief smile. "You'll have every advantage while you are here, I can assure you of that. You are not a prisoner."

_Then why does it feel like I am?_ she thought sadly, feeling the details of her dream slowly starting to slip away.


	23. Chapter 23

Flint clutched the amulet in his pocket – something that was becoming a habit when he became frustrated, which was quite a bit lately.

Reporting to Hawk on the progress, or rather lack of it, was hard enough. To feel in his heart like he had failed his best friend and soulmate was pure torture. He knew he had been a real bear with his team and had often had to count to 20 or walk away before he truly bit someone's head off. It had been over a week since she had disappeared. There had been no more dreams, no more leads. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, listening to the last of Hawk's instructions. He could hear the regret in his commander's voice as he gave the orders that if they couldn't find anything in the next couple days, they were to pull out.

He clutched the amulet so hard at that point, he was sure to have embedded an impression in his hand!

He rubbed his head again with his other hand and sighed. What was he missing? There had to be something he was missing, some clue he had overlooked…something!

He pulled out the amulet and stared at it. Colors seemed to swirl inside the amulet as the light hit it. He paused, then looked at it closer. Maybe it wasn't the reflection after all. Something did seem to be moving inside it, like a cloud of some sort.

Flint thought back to what Lady Jaye had said, about how important it was that she got the amulet back – that she couldn't survive without it. Frowning, he went in search of Snake Eyes. It was time the ninja revealed everything he knew!

* * *

Lady Jaye made her way slowly down the hallway to the Great Hall. At this time of day, most of the inhabitants of the castle were busy and the hallways were mostly clear. She had experienced meeting some of the legends and characters that she thought had only existed in legends and dreams. Most were harmless. There were a few she still had reservations about, even if she was protected by the king.

She reached the Great Hall, but was disappointed not to find Roland there.

"Looking for something?" purred a voice behind her, and she turned to find Gwynth, a pooka, floating behind her, her tail twitching excitedly.

"I was looking for my brother," Lady Jaye answered, her tone guarded. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this creature. She seemed friendly enough, but her instincts told her that this could become a very dangerous enemy.

"Oh." The pooka looked disappointed. Her tail twitched again. "Not sure where he is." All of a sudden, a sly grin spread across her face. "I can help you look!"

"I don't think it's necessary that…"

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure, Princess," purred Gwynth. "I am at your service."

_Great_, thought Lady Jaye. _I don't need her along_. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she gave a polite smile and nod of her head. "Thank you," she murmured. Looking around, she queried, "Where do you think we should start?"

"Hmm. Good question. At this time of day, he might be….." the Pooka paused to think, her eyes narrowed. "Oh! I know! Follow me!"

It disturbed her to be at the creature's mercy, but what choice did she have? There were few in the castle that Lady Jaye trusted, but what choice did she have now? She'd just have to stay on her toes, in case the pooka was leading her into a trap.

Lady Jaye shivered as the pooka took her into a room so cold, she could see her breath cloud in front of her. She hadn't had much of a chance to explore the castle and had only been able to gather the strength to venture from her room in recent days. Looking around in wonder, she guessed she was in a greenhouse of some sort, but all the plants seemed to be coated in ice crystals.

"Hmm. Not in the winter garden. He sometimes comes here to think." The pooka shook her head, her tail beginning to twitch again as she thought. "Maybe the kitchens?"

"Oh, I doubt he'll be in there, either," drawled a voice from the doorway. Both turned to find Puck floating a few inches above the door, sitting cross-legged in the air. "He had an errand to run and is out for the moment."

"That's right!" the Pooka grinned. "I had forgotten. Silly me!" Giving a tinkling laugh, she bounded out of the room on all fours, leaving Lady Jaye alone with Puck.

She wasn't sure what to think of him. There were some fond memories that had surfaced from childhood. He had been a fun playmate, she knew, especially to a young girl. She had put her trust in him as Shipwreck, and had enjoyed spending time with him on base. As Puck, though, the servant to King Roland – that was the part of him that worried her.

"You look like you're thinking too hard there, Princess. Shall we adjourn to a slightly warmer climate?"

Lady Jaye realized she had been standing there, studying him, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Shaking her head, she made her way through the door and out into the hallway – then realized she had no idea where she was going.

Fortunately, Puck took the lead and led her into a library. Sitting there, as if waiting for them, were two steaming mugs of tea.

She regarded hers for so long, Puck laughed, joking that if she was to be poisoned, it probably would have been done already.

Giving him a wry smile, she took a cautious sip. It was a different brew then she was used to, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"When am I going home?" she asked him, deciding to get right to the point.

Puck gave an enigmatic smile. "But you are home." His arms swept wide to include the room. "You're not happy to be with your family, safe and protected from harm?"

She sat forward, placing her cup down. "Let's be real here. It's just you and me, and you don't need to play a role for anyone, including my brother. You know I don't belong here – that I _can't_ stay here! I feel like I've recovered enough that I'll be fine." She waved a hand as he started to speak. "Don't give me that song and dance! I am half human, correct? Then I should be okay. The amulet took my powers – not my humanity."

"That is true," admitted Puck, "but it would be better if we had the amulet. I am not sure returning to the human world would be in your best interest for now."

"So where is the amulet? The last I remember, Flint and Snake Eyes were trying to get it from the Spider Witch."

Puck shrugged, but didn't answer. Her eyes narrowed. "You know where it is, don't you? Why are you playing dumb? Why wouldn't you want me to have it….or let Roland know where it is? What is your motive in all this, Puck?"

He was beginning to look decidedly uncomfortable at this point. _Good_, she thought snidely. _Let him squirm about for a bit!_

"It's in a safe place – not in your father's possession, believe me!"

"So what's your deal in all this anyway? What do you get out of keeping me here?" He knew her well enough to recognize the dangerous tone she was using. He glanced around nervously, knowing that even the walls could listen and report what they heard to the king.

"Not here," he murmured, taking another sip of his tea. Louder, he said, "I think maybe we should find the king to answer your questions. Last I remember, I think he was in the kitchen gardens. Let's take a look, shall we?"

He held out a hand and she took it cautiously. Whatever game he was playing, she would go along with – for now. He was looking nervous and she wondered if he thought they were being watched. Knowing what she did of the fey, she knew that sometimes, they were an untrustworthy race and would sell each other out on a whim. For right now, she would trust him.

He led her down some twists and turns until finally they ended up outside in a vegetable garden. Several gnomes were weeding the beds, and Puck led her away from them to a more isolated spot.

"He must be out inspecting the fruit trees. Let's have a look there," Puck announced casually, leading her to a gate where she saw an orchard beyond. The gate opened as they approached, closing firmly behind them.

"The amulet is what is keeping you alive, Princess," murmured Puck as they pretended to examine what looked to be an apple tree. "As long as it remains hidden, along with your power, you are a valuable commodity. No harm will come to you. If you were to regain those powers, you could be seen as a threat. Whoever possesses the amulet, then, possesses the power and can use it for his or her own means. Many would love to add it to their own collection."

"For right now," he continued, "let's just say its in the right hands. Someone you would trust above all else."

"Dash," she started to say, but Puck shook his head and she refrained from speaking it aloud.

"Don't say it aloud and heaven forbid, don't even think it around Roland! If he knew, he would send out his men to retrieve it, and let's just say their methods aren't the most kosher."

"How do I get out of here?" hissed Lady Jaye. "If I am seen as weak, then Roland will leave me alone, won't he? Why should he care where I am, as long as I'm not coming after him?"

"Because he's hoping that by keeping you here, he isolates you from your father, but also is able to watch you more closely. He worries that you'll get it into your own head to finish what your father has started!"

She snorted. "If he has watched me all these years, he knows that's the farthest thing from the truth!"

"But he hasn't been watching you – I have. He only knows about you what I tell him." Puck shrugged at her incredulous look. "I haven't said anything bad, trust me! But he has guessed at your character from the few times he's talked to you since you've been here, and he could see you as a threat. Which could mean several dangerous consequences for you," he finished with a worried frown.

"I would hate for any harm to come to you," he confessed. "Believe it or not, I've enjoyed our time together and I like being Hector aka "Shipwreck" and being part of the Joes."

"I can't stay here forever," Lady Jaye told him, accompanied by a stern look. "I will leave, whether it's by your help or not."

"I know," he sighed. "Trust me, I do. I'd like to help, only….well, I'm bound to Roland."

She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I appreciate you being up front with me. You help me and I'll do everything within my power to break that bond!"


	24. Chapter 24

Lady Jaye wasn't sure how she had done it before, the dreamwalking, but if it was by wishing she could be with that person, then she was surprised it hadn't worked again by now.

Settling in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, thinking. That's what she should have asked Puck, she supposed, but by the time the idea had come to her, he had been gone.

She focused her thoughts on Dash and felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep. In moments, she was under.

She opened her eyes. She was not in a golden field, as she had been before. No, this was a much darker dream, and she gave a sad smile.

She was quite sure how to describe it, only that it seemed like she was in an old black and white movie about World War II. There seemed to be foxholes, barbed wire, and bullets whizzing by her face.

She jumped down into the nearest foxhole, watching the unfamiliar faces battle an unseen enemy.

Had she gotten in the wrong dream? she wondered, looking around, recognizing no one. Then, she spotted him. He was at the far end of the foxhole, holding a soldier who had just been shot, it looked like. The large helmet the soldier was wearing masked his face.

Pushing her way towards him, she ignored the battle scene around her. As far as she knew, she couldn't die in a dream, so was unconcerned with her safety at the moment.

"I tried," she heard him say to the soldier, tears coursing down his face. "God, I tried! I'm sorry – so, so sorry!" He clutched the soldier to him, and Lady Jaye could sense the soldier's life force fading slowly away.

She started to speak, to get his attention, when she got a closer look at the soldier. She had been mistaken – it wasn't a man, but a woman's form he was holding. The helmet still hid the face, but she could guess who it was. Her heart seem to break a little as she could feel the pain he was experiencing for his subconscious to create a dream like this.

"Flint!" she said sharply, finally finding her voice in the mad scene.

He ignored her at first, cuddling the soldier's lifeless body to him. "Flint!" she called again, her voice rising above the din.

He finally looked up and didn't seem to recognize her at first, too far gone in his dream. Lady Jaye felt herself subconsciously gathering glamour around her and pushed it out, changing the scene to a more pleasant one. Opening her eyes, she had transported them to a small café – French by the looks of it. Shrugging, she walked over to where he was now leaning up against a wall, staring down at his empty hands.

She wasn't sure what the rules were with dreamwalking, but knew if she hadn't changed the scene, she would never have gotten through to him.

"Dashiell!" she said, her tone even sharper. He looked up, recognition dawning on his face. He immediately stood up, brushing imaginary dirt from his pants.

"Allie?" he asked hoarsely, his voice tinged with hope.

"It's just a dream, Dash," she told him softly, feeling bad when he winced. Walking over, she took his hand and led him to one of the outdoor tables. She ordered in French from the hovering waiter and was pleased when he delivered their order promptly.

Still knowing it was a dream, she enjoyed the taste of the espresso she had ordered and the crisp scent of the freshly baked bread.

Reaching out, she held his hands in hers across the table.

"Dash, we need to talk. I need your help."

"Allie," Flint sighed, a tear coursing down his cheek. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm alive, or as much as I think I am," she said, giving his hands a squeeze. "Do you have the amulet?"

She saw him self-consciously pat his left pants pocket. "Why?" he asked instead.

"I need you to keep that safe for me. I'd ask you to bring it to me, but I don't quite know how to explain where I am." She frowned. "But I think I have a plan. This might sound crazy, but you're going to need to trust Shipwreck."


	25. Chapter 25

Flint awoke with a start to find Snake Eyes staring down intently at him. Or at least what he thought was an intent look behind the mask looming over him.

"You were right," Flint said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. "She did try to communicate through a dream again."

The ninja nodded and waited for his friend to fill him in on the details.

"The weird thing is," Flint began, rubbing the back of his neck, "she told me that Shipwreck is involved, and that we need to wait on him."

Snake Eyes pulled over a nearby chair and sat. He figured this might take awhile, judging from the puzzled look on Flint's face. He gestured for the man to continue.

"The sailor isn't what he appears to be. I mean, he's harmless…I think. But, he's like her, or rather, from that same type of world. It kind of makes sense," Flint thought aloud with a frown. "He never gives you a straight answer, he often disappears on base, and there was always something strange about that annoying bird of his. Not to mention, he's been talking to me in my dreams as well."

At Snake Eyes sharp look, Flint gave a sheepish look. "Well, I thought it was due to the stress of the situation. It wasn't like he made sense in his messages." He pulled the amulet from his pocket and studied it. "Somehow, this is the key to everything, and Shipwreck knows how to use it."

Flint stood. "We're supposed to meet in the grove where Lady Jaye disappeared. We'll get further details once we're there."

He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "I just hope this isn't another wild goose chase. Hawk's already pissed that we extended our stay here."

Snake Eyes pointedly glanced at his watch. _Just for 24 hours_, he gestured. _Better keep that amulet safe._

"Thank you," Flint said in reply, placing a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "I don't know how I would have figured this out without you."

_She's my friend, too_, Snake Eyes signed. _We'll find her and bring her home._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? There isn't a guarantee that you'll be safe," Puck warned her again. He knew what her answer would be before she said it, though, stubborn thing that she was!

"You just hold up your end of the deal," Lady Jaye said pointedly as she finished pulling on the dress that would hide her Joe uniform that Puck had somehow gotten for her. No need to advertise to Roland or any of his court that her time here was almost over.

Puck looked offended. "Really. I thought you would know me better by now."

"That's the problem," Lady Jaye replied with a roll of her eyes. "But who else can I trust in this place?"

"True," Puck shrugged, replacing his look with a glittering smile. "Who else has all the answers?"

"I wouldn't quite go that far," she answered wryly. "Let's just see how far this gets us."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's do this thing," she said at last, nodding at the door to her room.

While palace life hadn't been quite that bad, her interactions with her brother had been far and few. He had either been away on business or sitting at the other end of a long table during meals. The other creatures that inhabited the palace had not been unkind, but she still longed to return to what she knew was her real home. Although she didn't think anyone would stop her from leaving, she had to wonder at Roland's insistence of her staying here. Somehow, she doubted it was because he had taken an interest in his sibling.

She was ready to leave behind the politics, though, not caring whether her father or brother ruled this land – and not interested in ruling it herself. This was not a place she felt that she belonged. She was ready to return to her world, to her friends and family and loved ones, even if it meant she wouldn't be the same person she was when she left.

Oh, Puck had warned her about that. Because her father and the witch had drained so much of her essence, it could be that once she returned, she would fall ill and – worse case scenario – even die. He had explained that to a normal fey, having their essence drained meant simply to cease existence. With her human blood flowing through her veins, he wasn't sure what it meant. They'd have to find the amulet and return her power to guarantee no harm would come to her.

The amulet.

There was something about the amulet. Roland had asked her about it, and she had heard him mention it to Puck when he thought she wasn't listening. It seemed to be a popular piece, one that he wanted to get his hands on. Whether it was to restore her power, or to add it to his own, she wasn't sure and Puck would always look uncomfortable when she would mention it. She knew he couldn't be directly disloyal to his king, but obviously there were loopholes. Why else would he help her now?

As far as she could guess, Roland didn't know where the amulet was – only that it hadn't fallen into the hands of their father. She guessed Puck knew where it was, but he had never admitted to it. She should be grateful he hadn't turned it over to Roland. He may be her brother, but if he was anything like her father, then he couldn't be fully trusted.

She guessed the same could be said for her, though, she thought with an outward sigh.

This earned her a quick look from Puck, and she immediately pressed her lips together, regretting the sound. She didn't want to give away her thoughts to him. Although her gut told her to trust him, she kept reminding herself he worked for Roland. He wasn't the Shipwreck she thought she had known from her time with GI Joe.

They reached an older section of the palace, and Puck led her into what looked to once be a storeroom and closed the door quietly behind him.

"There is a pathway here that will take us to where we need to go," he explained quietly. Waving his hand, a small section of the wall simply disappeared, revealing a winding path through what looked to be a forest. "Stay close," he warned her unnecessarily.

Her senses on high alert, she followed him, grateful that her long skirts hid her boots. If she had ventured this path in the delicate slippers she had been given to wear in the palace, they would have been torn to shreds, or given her some serious blisters.

Hours seemed to pass, although she was sure it was only minutes as she lost her sense of time making her way through the dark forest. Her body felt stiff and she realized it was because she had been tensed up the entire time. She willed herself to relax. As they traveled, she felt more and more tired. In the palace, it had been short walks to wherever she had needed to go. Is this what Puck meant by being weakened?

Finally, he stopped and held out a hand to motion for silence. After glancing around, he approached a tree and pushed a series of knots in the twisted wood. A small door opened in the trunk and he gestured her forward.

"Through here," he whispered so quietly she barely heard him.

She followed him, hoping that her instincts hadn't guided her wrong, that she wasn't a fool for trusting him.

Once she was in the darkened trunk, his silhouette barely visible in front of her, he seemed to find another door and opened it. Reaching out, he grasped her hand and pulled.

She felt as if she were swimming through deep water. She struggled to step out into the light, her breath bursting out of her as the door swung shut behind her. She stumbled against Puck, who reached out to support her.

"We need to get you out of the open," murmured Shipwreck's voice, and he lifted her easily into his arms, carrying her to a copse of trees. Setting her down, he reached into his pocket and came out with a flask.

"Drink this," he ordered, the authoritative tone sounding weird coming from the sailor's mouth.

Deciding she had to trust him, she managed to swallow some of the warm liquid. Slowly it spread through her until she could feel the tingle of warmth in her limbs.

"Thanks," she murmured. The dress once flowing now seemed to cling to her uncomfortably, as if it was trying to strangle her. Shipwreck nodded and produced a knife, helping her out of it. She decided not to question what had happened, seeing the grim look on his face.

Once it was off, she was able to breathe a little easier.

Shipwreck looked up as if he heard something. "Wait here," he instructed, weaving glamour around her so that she would remain hidden even if someone was standing directly in front of her. "I'll be back."


	26. Chapter 26

Flint fingered the amulet once again in his pocket – something that had become an old habit. Somehow, it made him feel closer to Allie, knowing he carried part of her with it. Well, at least according to Snake Eyes, it held part of her _essence_. He wasn't quite sure what that was, only that it was something that he was to protect.

Now that the time was near, he felt impatience swirl in the pit of his stomach, and it was harder and harder to keep down. Where the hell was Shipwreck?

Snake Eyes placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as if reading his thoughts and restless nature.

As if on cue, Shipwreck appeared in front of them, his trademark grin on his face.

"Miss me?" he joked to his two teammates. This had always been an enjoyable role to play and he did love putting that look of annoyance on Flint's face.

"Where is she?" growled Flint in response. He was through playing games and had no patience for the flippant remarks the sailor was sure to make!

"Did you bring the amulet?" asked Shipwreck, suddenly growing serious.

Snake Eyes stepped in front of Flint and studied Shipwreck. There was something about him that was different – he could sense it. Granted, the sailor had always been a bit odd, but it was something else this time. He wasn't sure if his teammate was to be trusted - or that this was even his teammate.

"She's over here," Shipwreck finally answered, deciding he'd have to play it cool around the ninja. Unlike most humans, he had a hard time reading him. Ninjas were a whole different breed, he thought wearily. Best to watch his step around this one.

Shipwreck turned and led the way to a small copse of trees not far from where the creature had stood, guarding the portal.

He knew Flint couldn't see Lady Jaye, but the ninja obviously sensed her, even through the camouflage Shipwreck had created. He was a little worried – her head was slumped forward and she seemed to have fallen asleep. At least, he hoped it was sleep. Disguise or not, if something happened to her, he wasn't sure Flint would let any of them leave alive!

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her eyelids flutter and her green eyes meet his. Shipwreck waved a hand and slowly the camouflage lifted so that she appeared to all three of the men.

With a hoarse cry, Flint rushed towards her, scooping her up in his arms.

She clung to him, reveling in the sensation of his arms around her – this time, in real life, not a dream.

He slowly released her and stood, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. Looking up to him with a smile on her face, she clasped her hand in his and slowly rose.

Suddenly, she let out a cry and slumped forward.

Shipwreck began to curse while Snake Eyes jumped to action, using his sword to deflect the next arrow that was sent in their direction.

"Stop right there!" an authoritative voice rang out from the trees. The three men found themselves frozen to the spot, unable to move. Flint tightened his arms around Lady Jaye's body as she remained slumped against him.

Destro emerged from the shadows of the tree, holding a bow and arrow out in front of him. "Any other moves, and I'll hit her again. The arrow is dipped in a slow-acting poison. She's already received one of them. If you want to see her die a most painful death, then by all means, move. Otherwise, she still has time for the antidote that's in my pocket."

He gave a low chuckle. "I knew if I waited around long enough, fate would once again favor me. Bring her here," he ordered Flint, gesturing towards Lady Jaye. "Right now, she has a slight paralysis which will prohibit her from running away."

Reluctantly, knowing the man was not bluffing, Flint carried Lady Jaye over to where her father stood, smiling triumphantly. "Now, back away, back where I can see you."

Flint stepped back a few paces so that he stood next to Shipwreck and Snake Eyes.

"Now, I'm assuming you know where the amulet is located. Why else bring her back here? I suggest you produce it now or," he aimed the arrow at Lady Jaye's prone body, "I inject her with the rest of the poison."

Flint's hands clenched into fists. "What are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy! I know very well one of you Joes took the amulet from the witch's neck! It belongs to me! Either hand it back or watch your girlfriend die!" He pulled the arrow back dramatically. "On a count of three. One…two…"

Something whizzed by Destro's head and startled him enough that he released the arrow, but missed Lady Jaye by mere inches, embedding itself in the dirt next to her.

"Really, Father, and I thought you had treated me poorly," came another voice. Flint watched as a regally dressed man stepped from the shadows from the other side of the trees. He held out a hand and Flint watched fascinated as a swirling mass of blue energy appeared in his palm. "I'm afraid I can't let you harm my sister."

"Roland!" Destro spat out. "Bad enough that you stole what was mine! Now you are claiming her as yours as well? I don't think so," he said, his tone full of venom.

"I really don't think you have a choice," drawled Roland. He nodded at Shipwreck. "I'll deal with you later," he warned, and a quick shiver went through the sailor. He wondered if he'd be able to weasel his way out of this one. Thinking of his past punishments, he didn't relish seeing what Roland would come up with this time.

Roland waved his other hand, and Lady Jaye's body vanished from where it had been in front of Destro. Flint couldn't help the cry of frustration that escaped his lips. It earned him a quick glance from Roland who had ignored him up to this point.

_It's an illusion_, Snake Eyes quickly signed to him. _She's still here. It's his way of protecting her._

Roland focused back on Destro. "Give it up, _Father_. Whether it's by using her, or some other means, you can never regain what you've lost. Come to terms with it and move on!"

Destro growled a response in an unfamiliar language. Judging by Roland's narrowed eyes, Flint was glad he didn't speak the language. Raising his arms, he threw what appeared to be a green ball at Destro, which seemed to trap him inside of it.

Shipwreck stepped cautiously forward. "Not to interrupt or anything, but wouldn't it be best if we got the antidote from him?"

Roland sneered. "As usual, he was bluffing. He hit her with a temporary paralysis. She'll be fine. Of course," he said, flicking a glance at Shipwreck, "she would have been better off if she'd never been removed from my care!"

"While I appreciate the thought, it was not Puck that removed me. I was the one who wanted to leave," came Lady Jaye's soft tone. She stepped out of what appeared to be a fog, pushing it aside with her hand. She leaned against one of the trees, waiting to regain her strength.

"You are not well," Roland replied in a crisp voice. "You see what this world brings you? He will hunt you down and never leave you in peace! I can offer you the safety of the palace where we can rule side by side as brother and sister."

"That's your vision, not mine," she replied, her voice growing stronger. "I have to wonder, though, if the amulet were found, if you would still think of me that way."

Flint felt the object of the conversation warm where it lay nestled in his pocket.

"Of course I would!" Roland said forcibly. "What does this world have that I cannot give you?"

"Friends, family….loved ones," was her reply. "While I appreciate the thought, brother, I would rather choose to live in this world, even with all its dangers and enemies," she answered with a glance towards Destro. "Once the amulet is found and destroyed, he won't have any more use for me."

"Destroyed!" Roland thundered. "Why would it be destroyed?"

"So it is the amulet, then, you are after," Lady Jaye said with a smile that Flint had seen before. He called it her "cat that swallowed the canary" smile and it often came right before she would pounce on her prey. "I have to admit – I didn't realize my essence was that valuable!"

She suddenly walked towards Flint, her eyes never leaving that of her brother's. "And if it had been here all along, would you still have brought me to your palace?"

She linked her arm with Flint's and he realized that she knew he had the amulet. He wasn't sure what her plan was at this point, but would try his best to play along with her.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would be able to function in this world without it," Roland admitted, studying her carefully. "Unless you already possess it and are playing games with me."

"Oh no, it's not in my possession," she told him coolly. "What exactly would you do with it, Roland? Would you use it to help restore me, or would you just add it to your own? I'm curious."

Shipwreck once again stepped up. "Okay, let's just think rationally here. Obviously we want what belongs to you returned," he informed Lady Jaye, and then turning to Roland, "and you want to see that your position stays safe. I think we've established that Alison doesn't want anything to do with the realm and that she'd rather stay here in the human world. I think it's a valid point and we can all just move on from there, can't we?"

"Where is the amulet, Puck?" asked Roland in a quiet steel tone.

Shipwreck flinched, knowing he couldn't avoid a direction question asked by his master.

"You've known all along, haven't you?" Roland continued.

Shipwreck nodded his head slowly. "But only recently," he added quickly.

"Where is it?" Roland ground out.

"Right here!" Flint growled, pulling it out of his pocket and showing Roland. "Only, it doesn't belong to you now, does it?"

He started to hand it to Lady Jaye when Snake Eyes knocked it out of his hand. He looked at the ninja in surprise, but understanding dawned on his face when he saw Lady Jaye's face grow pale and her body start to waver. She had been bluffing her strength the entire time, he realized as he felt her lean into him. He wasn't sure what touching the amulet would have done, but obviously according to Snake Eyes, it wouldn't have done her any good!

Roland's eyes greedily regarded the amulet as it lay at Lady Jaye's feet. He looked towards Shipwreck and nodded, who moved reluctantly forward to fetch it.

Snake Eyes was like a blur. He had his sword in his hand and without a sound, sliced through the amulet.

There was a bright glow and a swirl of colors. Lady Jaye gasped and her body arched backwards as the swirl of color seemed to surround her.

Roland watched quietly, his eyes filled with an undisguised emotion. He turned to Shipwreck and said in a quiet tone, "Since you like to play the human game so well, your punishment can be that you join them, without powers, for a year of their time. That should be long enough to remind you not to disobey me again."

Roland stepped back and simply vanished from sight. Shipwreck was the only one who saw him go, since all eyes were on Lady Jaye. He glanced over and saw Destro was free from the energy ball that Roland had thrown at him and was watching the scene in disgust. He let out a snort and turned away, his robes swirling behind him as he retreated back into the shadows of the woods.

Lady Jaye had fallen to her knees and Flint knelt down next to her.

"Baby," he whispered, "are you okay?"

She looked up at him, the green of her eyes intensified for a moment, and Flint could almost imagine the swirl of power inside her.

Slowly she stood up. "Yes," she breathed heavily, "I think I am."


	27. Chapter 27

"Do you…I mean did you…." Flint ran a nervous hand through his hair. He was facing Lady Jaye across the table at one of the coffee shops she had recommended in Edinborough. "Did you want to stay in that world? What was it like?"

She gave him a gentle smile and reached across the table, capturing his hand. "No," she answered. "It was different and life might have been easier but," she shrugged, taking a moment to take a sip of the hot tea she had ordered, "when have I ever asked for an easier life?"

He returned her smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She hesitated, then leaned forward. "I'd be interested to know if the dreamwalking was only because we were in two different worlds."

"What are you thinking?"

She gave him a sly smile. "Oh, nothing much. It's a way we could, um, keep in touch while we're apart, you know?"

He caught her meaning and chuckled. "Maybe," he answered. His smile faded. "What's to happen to Shipwreck?"

"I asked him about it. He said that he serves his time here and he'll get probation, whatever that means. Apparently, Roland has punished him before and he's survived. Guess he will this time, too."

He shook his head. "I guess if we had put two and two together…."

She shook her head. "No, even I wouldn't have guessed what he was. Although, strangely, it seems to fit."

"If you believe all the legends," he said with a smile. "Scotland sure is full of them."

"So many, we tend to forget what's real and what's not," she answered cryptically. It would be a shame that Flint wouldn't remember anything about this mission by the time they headed back to base. It would fade from his mind so that when he woke, their time together would have been part of a vacation they had been taking.

Shipwreck or rather, Puck, had explained it to her. To keep the human world safe and essentially clueless, they couldn't know about the other realms. So, without the amulet to remind him, this whole time would fade from his mind like a dream. While Lady Jaye and most likely Snake Eyes would remember, his being a ninja having its own spirituality, the rest of it would simply be put down to Destro causing a ruckus by once again battling for leadership within Cobra on his home territory. Lady Jaye would have been captured by her father with Flint's team of himself, Shipwreck, and Snake Eyes rescuing her.

She pushed the crumbs from the scone she had eaten around on her plate. It really didn't bother her as much. Still, it had taught her she shouldn't let her powers lie dormant for so long. Knowing now what she did about her roots, she'd have to be more cautious of _others_ using her. Maybe someday, she and her brother could come to terms. It would be a long time before she'd visit him in his realm, though. She much preferred her home base in the human world and letting her power out in little ways, such as growing the herb garden back on base, or helping along Scarlett's potted plants. She couldn't let it build to what it had been.

"Penny for your thoughts," Flint said softly when he realized he had lost her. She looked up and smiled.

"It's nothing," she lied. "Just tired, I guess."

"I booked us a room in the hotel you mentioned," he said, giving her a lopsided smile. "We don't have to be back on base until Monday."

"Sounds good," she said, answering his smile and produced two suitcases next to them. "Let's go."


End file.
